Be a monster
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Un dragón ha aparecido muerto en mitad del bosque Everfree. Nadie sabe que clase de criatura ha podido hacer algo así , y les tocara a las mane six averiguarlo.
1. Sueños que se tornan pesadillas

El autobús se acercaba a su destino. Me encontraba en mitad de E.E.U.U. , y ni siquiera sabía en que estado. No me importaba , hacía tiempo que nada me importaba.

Yo era una persona normal de 17 años , vivía en un pueblo en el norte de España. Me llamo Juan Carlos , y mi vida era normal , hasta que yo y mi primo Julian... Prefiero no hablar de ello ahora. Solo os diré , que tengáis cuidado con vuestros mayores sueños , pues pueden convertirse en vuestras peores pesadillas.

Toda posibilidad de una vida normal , me había sido arrebatada , mejor dicho , "él" me la había arrebatado. Ahora me encontraba solo , sin familia , sin amigos , sin nada. Solo mi maleta , mi ropa, mi portátil y... mis Hulks. Si alguien conociera mi historia , se preguntaría porque los leo. Fácil , al leerlos , aún sabiendo que es un personaje de ficción , hacen que no me sienta solo.

Mi soledad no es tanto como para evitar que me encuentren , como para mantener a salvo a los demás de "él". Cualquier persona a la que he amado , "él" la ha apartado de mí , o ha hecho que me odie. Y a pesar de mi penosa situación , seguía aferrándome con todas mis fuerzas a mi optimismo. No importaba lo mal que me fuese , seguía esperando que las cosas mejorarían.

Las pocas veces que paraba en un pueblo , era para buscar donde dormir y aprovisionarme , ya que me arriesgaba a herir a alguien. Pase por delante de un quiosco , y no me extraño lo que vi. Una revista sobre asuntos paranormales. Soy bastante fan de estas cosas , y la hubiera comprado de no ser por el asunto del que trataban las portadas : "The hulking black monster". En la foto de la portada , solo se apreciaba una enorme sombra en la oscuridad de un bosque , y dos luces amarillas , que cualquiera hubiera dicho que eran los faros de un coche. Pero yo sabía bien que no era así , demasiado bien.

Aquellas imágenes me traían recuerdos traumaticos que me atormentaban todas las noches en mis pesadillas. Decidí seguir mi camino , pero la semilla ya estaba plantada. Tan distraído estaba en mis horribles recuerdos , que no me dí de cuenta de que me metía en un callejón sin salida hasta que choque contra un muro.

-Genial , me he metido en una zona marginal. Será mejor que salga de aquí antes de que... tarde.

Un grupo de pandilleros se habían colocado en el extremo opuesto impidiéndome huir.

-Well , well , well. What we have here?

-Hey , I don´t want problems.

-We neither. Give us your bag , and we let you go.- empezaron a acorralarme contra la pared.

-That is a bad idea.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada , uno de ellos me propino un puñetazo en el estomago. No podía permitir que ocurriera. No por ellos , que por mí como si les atropellaba un autobús , sino por los ciudadanos del pueblo. Me quitaron mi bolsa , y mientras uno me agarraba por detrás , otro no paraba de golpearme la cara con sus puños. No podía dejar que ocurriera , aquí no , ahora no. Ya había pasado 1 año sin incidentes , no quiero romper esa racha. Lograron tirarme al suelo , y entonces empezaron a patearme. "No , por favor." decía mientras mi pulso se aceleraba y la ropa me apretaba. "Ahora no , dios." La vista empezaba a nublarseme. "No puedo permitir que ocurra otra vez." En ese momento , deje de ser yo mismo , y llego "él".

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en mitad del bosque , sin más ropa que mis pantalones blancos hechos jirones. Lo que mas me temía había ocurrido.

-No. - dije , para luego ver una columna de humo negro en el horizonte.- ¡NO!

Corrí con las fuerzas que me quedaban en esa dirección. No me importaban lo que pisaba con mis pies descalzos , no me importaba tener que saltar cuando empece a llegar a los árboles derruidos , y no me importaban los escombros y los cristales rotos que me herían los pies al llegar a los restos de la ciudad.

-¿Porque?- me derrumbe sobre mis rodillas- ¿Porque? - dije mientras mis lágrimas comenzaban a llegar al suelo- ¡¿Porque no termina de una vez esta pesadilla?!

Todas las calles estaban destrozadas. No había resto de cuerpos , pero porque seguramente estaban todos sepultados bajo los escombros de las casas. No había absolutamente ninguna en pie. Aún así , conseguí encontrar la zona donde me atracaron. Los pandilleros no tuvieron tanta suerte como los demás. Los demás habían conseguido llegar a sus casa y morir aplastados. Si no creéis que eso es tener suerte , es que no habéis visto los cadáveres de los que me atracaron. De uno , solo quedaba de cintura para abajo y parte de su columna envuelta en sangre y trozos de carne. Eso del que quedo más entero , del que menos , solo pude ver un ojo. Busque entre las ruinas , y me sorprendí de encontrar mi bolsa en perfecto estado. Lo único que no se había salvado. Aunque tampoco lo iba necesitar mucho , solo lo usaba cuando encontraba algún lugar con wifi y ver un episodio de My little Pony. Lo creáis o no , pero esa serie y mis cómics de Hulk eran los únicos que me impedían tomar la salida rápida. Simplemente cogí mi maleta , agarré el portátil y lo estrelle contra una piedra. No quería arriesgarme a que encontraran algo que les dijera a donde me dirigía. Cuando me encontraba a la salida del pueblo , saque mi pequeño crucifijo de plata de la bolsa , me lo colgué , lo bese , e hice la señal de la cruz.

-Lo siento.- fue lo último que dije mientras me alejaba andando de allí.

*6 semanas después*

Me han encontrado.

No se como , pero me han encontrado.

Estaba en mitad del bosque canadiense en pleno invierno con la montada pisándome los talones. Lo único que llevaba aparte de mi ropa de nieve era mi bolsa y mi rifle de caza. Me estaba congelando , y ni siquiera sabía si ya los había despistado , pero no pensaba pararme a comprobarlo. Ya me estaban fallando las fuerzas , pero debía seguir adelante. Tuve que soltar mi rifle y mi munición para aligerar. Yo solo quería encontrar un sitio solitario , donde no pudiera hacerle daño a nadie , donde pudiera estar solo en paz... y armonía. Ya no pude seguir caminado , así que simplemente caí en la nieve. ¿Así es como iba a terminar , congelándome en mitad de la nieve , después de todo lo que había luchado?

Una última ojeada al horizonte , y una esperanza me hizo recuperar mis fuerzas. A lo lejos pude apreciar lo que parecía... ¡una cueva! Rápidamente me puse en pie y me dirigí hacía ella. Al entrar , saque una linterna para alumbrarme el camino. Era muy extraño. Eso no era una cueva. Más bien parecían... ¿ruinas antiguas? El interior de la cueva era tan profundo , que la luz de la linterna no llegaba al final. Decidí adentrarme , y al final de a cueva , descubrí una habitación construida con piedras con una mesa de granito en medio adornada con un escudo. Ilumine la mesa para verlo mejor.

-No es posible.- me quede atónito al verlo- Pero si no existe , es solo una serie de dibujos animados.

Asombrado , toque el escudo , imaginando lo feliz que sería si viviera en un mundo como el suyo , y no en este. Pero cuando toque la piedra , una luz blanca me envolvió.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La montada encontró el rastro de huellas , y lo siguió hasta el fondo de la cueva. Al no encontrar nada más que una habitación de piedra , a pesar de que les extraño , decidieron dar la vuelta. Solo uno de ellos no se movió , mientras miraba asombrado el dibujo de la piedra.

-Smith , are you ok?- le dijo un compañero poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Oh , it´s nothing. Only I thought see this before.

-Where?

-My little pony.


	2. Tan fuerte como un Dragón

Se trataba de una plácida noche en Ponyville. Fluttershy dormía en su cama tranquilamente. De repente , un estruendo sacudió la tierra , y fue notado hasta en Canterlot. Fluttershy se levanto muy asustada. Creyó que se le iba a caer la casa encima , así que salio corriendo de allí. Desafortunadamente , aquello no era un simple movimiento de tierra. Bastaba con mirar hacía el bosque Everfree para darse cuenta.

Se veían enormes bolas de fuego saliendo disparadas hacía el cielo en la lejanía , y aquellas sacudidas parecían las del cuerpo de algo enorme sacudiendo el suelo al caer. Fluttershy estaba muy asustada , y lo único que se le ocurrió fue refugiarse en unos arbustos mientras se asomaba para ver aquello. Media hora después , seguía ahí escondida , con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando con aquel dragón continuando. Sus amigas llegaron en ese momento para ver si se encontraba bien. En cuanto las vio , salio de su escondite.

-Chicas , no saben cuanto me alegro de verlas.

-Oh , Fluttershy , estábamos preocupadas por ti. Como tú casa esta tan cerca del bosque , temíamos que ese dragón viniera hasta aquí.- le dijo Rarity , abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo? Casi parece que estuviera peleando contra alguien , pero no conozco algo capaz de plantarle cara a un dragón , aparte de otro.- dijo pensativa Twilight.

Por un momento , el estruendo se detuvo.

-Vaya , parece que fuese lo que fuese , ya ha terminado.- dijo Rainbow.

*SPLASH*

-¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué ha ido eso?- dijo Applejack.

-Parecía la explosión de un globo de agua.- dijo divertida Pinkie.

-¿Tan alto?

-Quizás era un globo de agua gigante , adaptado para un dragón.

-Fuese lo que fuese , venía de la zona donde estaba el dragón.- dijo Twilight.

Al ver que no ocurría nada más , decidieron quedar a la mañana siguiente en la biblioteca. A Fluttershy le costaba conciliar el sueño debido al miedo a lo que pudiera haber ocurrido , pero al final el cansancio la venció. A la mañana siguiente , se dirigió a casa de Twilight. Allí ya estaban esperando todas.

-Bien chicas.- les dijo Twilight -Anoche recibí una carta de la princesa Celestia , pidiéndonos que fuéramos a investigar lo que ocurrió anoche en el bosque Everfree , así que id a vuestras casas para prepararos. Quedamos dentro de media hora.

Todas asintieron y se fueron. Fluttershy seguía asustada. Es verdad que ya le había plantado cara a un dragón , pero no estaba segura de poder volver a hacerlo. Había veces que tener tanto miedo le hacía sentirse impotente. No podía fallarle a sus amigas , pero eso no le evitaba hacer pensar que a veces era un estorbo para ellas. Nunca había pensado de esa manera , hasta después de Discord. Era como si aún después de volver a ser ella misma , él hubiera dejado esos pensamientos en su mente.

Todas se encontraban entrando al bosque Everfree. Llevaron un buen trecho oyendo los ruidos de las criaturas del bosque , pero cuando empezaron a adentrarse en la zona del dragón , es como si estos temieran acercarse por allí. Mientras se acercaban , empezaron a ver árboles derribados.

-Eh , miren esto.- dijo Applejack.

Las chicas se acercaron , para ver la huella de un dragón.

-Bueno , no es raro encontrar una si anduvo alguno por aquí.- dijo Twilight.

-No , eso no , esto.- remato señalando otra huella más pequeña a su lado.

Aquella huella no era normal , tenía forma de casco , pero era demasiado grande para ser de un pony , o de cualquier otro animal. Rainbow puso su pata para comparar , y debía de ocupar solo la tercera parte de esa huella.

-Jamás había visto algo así. Ni siquiera en mis libros.- dijo Twilight.

Todas se quedaron observando la huella un rato , excepto Rarity , que no quería perder su tiempo observando un trozo de tierra. Se alejo un poco , y vio algo extraño entre los árboles. Se asomo para ver de que se trataba , y lo que vio la dejo horrorizada.

-¡Ahhhh!

-¡Rarity!- gritaron todas al unísono.

-¿Qué ocurre Rarity? , ¿que ha pasado?- le preguntaba preocupada Twilight mientras se ponía a su lado.

Ella simplemente levantaba su pata temblando y señalando hacía lo que tenía delante. Todas se giraron , para ver algo que jamás imaginaron.

Un enorme dragón yacía muerto en medio del bosque , con un enorme agujero en su estómago. Todas se acercaron con asco y algo de miedo.

-Es , es como si algo hubiera hecho reventar su estómago desde dentro.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Estás diciendo que este dragón se trago a alguien... o a algo , y luego este salió atravesándole la barriga?- le pregunto Rainbow.

-Básicamente , sí.- le respondió.

Todas se quedaron impactadas mirando el cuerpo del dragón. Estaban tan distraídas , que no vieron las nubes de tormenta que se acercaban hasta que las tuvieron encima.

-Oh , genial , ahora una tormenta. El tiempo de este lugar es muy extraño. Tan pronto hace sol , como aparece una tormenta eléctrica.- dijo Rainbow.

-¿Has dicho eléctrica?- le pregunto asustada Fluttershy.

De repente , un rayo cayo entre ellas , seguido de otros tres a su alrededor.

-¡Chicas , tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó Twilight.

Empezaron a correr en dirección a Ponyville , intentando esquivar los rayos que caían a su alrededor. Más de una vez , algún rayo derribaba un árbol y estuvo cerca de aplastarlas. Tras 1 hora de carrera , consiguieron salir del bosque , para caer rendidas al suelo.

-¿Están todas bien?- pregunto Twilight entre jadeos.

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Sí.

-Sí.

El silencio se formo entre ellas esperando la última respuesta.

-¡¿Donde está Fluttershy?!- dijo alarmada Twilight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Chicas , socorro!

Era inútil , uno de los árboles cayo encima suya dejándola atrapada casi nada más empezar a correr. Seguramente sus amigas no se hayan dado cuenta hasta que llegaron a la salida del bosque. Pero no debía preocuparse , volverían a por ella en cuanto pudieran. Y afortunadamente , la tormenta ya había pasado.

Un ruido entre el follaje llamo su atención.

-¿Hola?- pregunto temerosa. En ese momento le vino a la cabeza la idea de que lo que fuera que mató al dragón , podía seguir por allí.

Intento desesperadamente salir de ahí , pero era inútil , el árbol pesaba demasiado. Vio a una sombra empezar a acercarse a ella. Entro en pánico , y tuvo tanto miedo , que acabo desmayándose.

Frente a la inconsciente Fluttershy , se encontraba un pegaso verde de crin y cola marrones.


	3. Presentaciones y lamentaciones

-¡Tenemos que ir a ayudarla!- grito Rarity corriendo hacía el bosque , para ser parada por Rainbow.

-¿Estás loca? ¡No podemos meternos ahí de noche!

-Pero Fluttershy está sola , y podría estar en peligro.

-Mira Rarity , nosotras también estamos preocupadas por ella , pero de noche no la encontraremos , y de poca ayuda le seremos si nosotras también nos perdemos en mitad del bosque.- le dijo Twilight poniéndole la pezuña en el hombro.

Rarity dio un suspiro de resignación.

-Tienen razón chicas. Es solo que se como es , y ahora mismo debe de estar aterrada.

-No te preocupes Rarity. No sabría como llamarlo , pero algo en mi interior me dice que ella esta bien.- le dijo Applejack para tranquilizarla.

-Además , mañana a primera hora saldremos a buscarla. Pero por ahora , si de verdad queremos ayudarla , debemos descansar.- dijo Twilight antes de que todas se marcharan , echando una última mirada preocupada al bosque.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A unas pocas horas antes del amanecer , Fluttershy se despertó en una colcha tirada en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor , y lo único que vio fue una bolsa abierta con un poco de ropa dentro , y que se encontraba en un torreón del castillo de las hermanas.

Se levanto , y vio que tenía las alas y el torso vendados. Empezó a preguntarse que había pasado , y recordó lo del dragón , la carrera por el bosque , el árbol , y la sombra. Entonces se asustó. No sabía quién la había traído ahí , pero no iba esperar a saberlo.

Salto desde el torreón para ponerse a volar , pero olvido que tenía las alas vendadas , y se estrello contra el suelo , pero afortunadamente no era mucha altura. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estando adolorida , vio una figura enfrente de ella con el sol detrás , así que no pudo distinguir su forma. Rápidamente se fue contra la pared exterior del torreón , cerrando los ojos y protegiéndose con sus pezuñas.

-Por favor , no me hagas daño.- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-No tenía intención.

Fluttershy abrió los ojos , y lo que vio la sorprendió. Un pegaso de pelaje verde , crin y cola marrones , y ojos castaños. Su cutie mark era un bocadillo de dialogo en rojo con una estrella amarilla dentro , y vestía una camisa negra. Este le extendió la pezuña para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Siento haberte asustado. Te encontré anoche en mitad del bosque atrapada bajo un árbol. Cuando me viste te desmayaste , y te traje hasta aquí.- le dijo mientras Fluttershy le cogía la pezuña para levantarse.

-G-gracias.- le dijo tímidamente.

-Un placer , señorita...- dijo fingiendo no saber su nombre.

-Fluttershy.

-Perdona , no te he oído bien.

-Mi nombre es... Fluttershy.

-¿Eh?

-Fluttershy.- dijo en un tono muy agudo.

-Un placer conocerla , señorita Fluttershy. Mi nombre es Jua... Strong Mind.- dijo el pegaso corrigiéndose.

-Hola. No sabía que vivían pegasos en el bosque Everfree.

-De hecho , llegue aquí hace poco. Estoy acampando en estas ruinas. Cuando te encontré estaba buscando algo que comer , al igual que estaba haciendo ahora.- sacó de detrás suya un trozo de tela haciendo de bolsa. La dejo en el suelo , revelando varias manzanas dentro.- Supuse que estarías hambrienta.

Fluttershy revelo en su cara una tímida sonrisa.

Un rato después , ambos se encontraban desayunando juntos sin hablar. Al terminar , Fluttershy se levanto.

-Bueno , mis amigas deben de estar preocupadas , así que será mejor que me vaya ahora , es decir , si a ti no te molesta.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Oh no , no quiero que tus amigas sigan preocupadas. Pero por favor permiteme acompañarte.

-¿Porque?

-Este sitio es muy peligroso para ir solo , incluso de día , y tú estás herida. Te acompañare hasta estar seguro de que estas a salvo.

-Oh , muchas gracias , pero no hace falta.- le dijo la pegaso con una sonrisa.

-Tonterías , no sería muy caballeroso por mi parte dejar que una pony tan gua...- "Maldición , casi se me escapa." pensó Mind poniéndose un poco nervioso.- , digo , una pony , fuera sola por el bosque.

Fluttershy se sonrojo un poco por el comentario.

Ambos empezaron a caminar e dirección a Ponyville. Fluttershy iba con un poco de miedo , pero Mind parecía de lo más seguro de si mismo. Era casi como si no le preocupara que le pasara. Incluso el más valiente de los ponis se asustaría.

-Oye , hay algo que quería preguntarte , si no te molesta.

-No , tú pregunta.

-Ese árbol era muy pesado , ¿como hiciste para sacarme de debajo?

-Créeme , soy más fuerte de lo que aparento.- "Pero ojala no fuera así." pensó para si mismo.

Se estaban acercando a la salida del bosque. Una hoja que cayo de un árbol rozo el lomo de Fluttershy , quien dio un salto y se abrazo a Mind. Este la miro un poco extrañado , y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho , Fluttershy se aparto de él.

-Lo siento.- le dijo algo colorada.

Este la miro un momento , y estuvo a punto de decirle algo , pero entonces se giro.

-¿Has oído eso?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Muy bien chicas.- decía Twilight a las cuatro ponis frente a ella , cargadas con mochilas.- Nuestra amiga está sola y puede que herida , así que necesita que vayamos a ayudarla cuanto antes. Empezaremos buscando en la zona donde estaba el dragón.

Todas asintieron y empezaron a dirigirse al bosque , pero se encontraron una figura amarilla que las detuvo.

-Hola.

-¡Fluttershy!

Todas se acercaron a abrazarla , pero cuando apretaron las heridas bajo sus vendajes , está soltó un quejido. Sus amigas la soltaron en ese momento.

-Perdona.- dijo Rarity.

-No pasa nada.

-¿Qué te ocurrió Fluttershy? ¿Y esas vendas?

-Es que cuando corríamos , un árbol me cayo encima , dejándome atrapada. Me hubiera quedado ahí de no ser porque él me encontró , me llevo al castillo de las hermanas , y me vendó las heridas.

-¿De quien hablas?- le dijo Rainbow.

-Pues de...- Fluttershy se giro para ver que allí ya no había nadie.- ¿Mind?

-¿Quién es Mind?

-Un , un pegaso que me encontró y vivía en el bosque. Me estaba acompañando hasta aquí , pero en cuanto me he juntado con vosotras , se ha ido.

-¡Oh! , ¿alguien nuevo? ¡Pues debemos encontrarlo y hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida!- gritaba feliz Pinkie.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me encontraba de vuelta en el derruido castillo. Es increíble , acabo de conocer a mi poni favorita , y no puedo estar con ella en Ponyville , porque podría poner en peligro a todo el pueblo. Mi mayor fantasía hecha realidad , no puedo disfrutarla por culpa de que mi otra mayor fantasía , se ha convertido en mi peor pesadilla. Pero lo que ocurrió hace dos noches con aquel dragón , no se como , pero podía controlarlo. Por primera vez en mi vida , "él" no tomo el control al transformarme. Cuando llegue , sentí una paz que no había sentido nunca. Era como si hubiera encontrado... la armonía.

Claro , eso es , la armonía impregna cada esquina del reino , incluso en el bosque Everfree. Aquella noche le notaba en mi interior , luchando por salir , pero podía controlarlo. Tengo que analizar mejor lo que ocurrió aquella noche.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me desperté en mitad de un bosque. Mire a mi alrededor , y vi que las ropas que llevaba puestas ya no me servían. Me quite los trapos como pude , y vi que afortunadamente aún tenía mi bolsa a mi lado. Lo que ya no tenía , eran manos , ni pies. Tenía... ¡pezuñas!

"No puede ser." Observe mi cuerpo , y vi que ahora era un pegaso. "Pero entonces eso quiere decir que..." Sali corriendo para subir a lo alto de una colina y poder ver mejor. Tengo alas , pero a menos que alguien me enseñe a utilizarlas...

Cuando llegue a lo alto de la colina , no pude creerlo. Podía divisar el castillo de las princesas en la ladera de una empinada montaña.

-¡Estoy en Equestria!.- dije emocionado , para luego darme cuenta de otra cosa.

¿Y si mi poder me había seguido hasta aquí? Si fuera a Ponyville a conocer a las mane six , y cualquier cosa atacara la aldea , las pondría en peligro a todas. Vaya suerte la mía , estar en Equestria , y no poder conocer a las mane six por miedo a no hacerle daño a nadie. Aunque quizás , haya alguna forma de encontrar una cura , es decir , lo que con la ciencia no pude solucionar , quizás pueda hacerlo la magia.

-En fin , ya me preocupara de eso más tarde. Ahora a deshacerme de lo que no necesite , y luego a acampar.

Decidí deshacerme de toda mi ropa , ya que con mi cuerpo de poni no la iba a necesitar. Lo que no esperaba , era una vieja camisa negra , que ahora me quedaba que ni pintada , a pesar de mi nuevo cuerpo. Fue la única pieza de ropa de la que no me deshice.

Anduve andando un rato buscando una cueva o algo parecido donde poder aposentarme , y encontré una bastante grande. Me asome al interior , y vi que algo brillaba al fondo. Me acerque para ver que era , y vi que era una montaña de joyas.

-Oh , genial. De todas las cuevas que hay en este bosque , tengo que meterme en la de un dragón. Será mejor que me marche antes de que vuelva.

Me gire , para ver la enorme sombra de un dragón cubriéndome. Creo que este era el mismo dragón que ataco a Spike en el episodio del búho.

-¡No vas a robarme las joyas!

-Eh , tranquilo. No sabía que esta cueva estaba ocupada , solo es eso. Ábreme paso y me largare y no te molestare más.- dije intentando bordearlo , pero me bloqueo el camino con su cola.

-¿Para que vuelvas de noche y me robes las gemas mientras duermo? ¡Jamás!

Intento sacudirme un zarpazo , pero yo me hice a un lado. Si algo he desarrollado , es reflejos.

-Me estás cabreando , y créeme , ni tú ni yo ni nadie quiere verme enfadado.

-Ohhh , que miedo.

Está vez no tuve tanta suerte , y me agarro con su garra y empezó a apretar. Notaba como los huesos me crujían , y empezaba a transformarme.

"No te transformes. Te librarías del dragón , pero podrías llegar hasta alguna zona poblada antes de ser tú , y entonces no te dejarían en paz." Pero no me quedaba otra opción. Me deje llevar y me transformé.

"Algo ha fallado , sigo controlándome , así que no me he... ¿transformado?" Era increíble. Había triplicado mi tamaño , mi pelaje se había vuelto negro , y mi crin y mi cola blancas. Era Blulk en versión poni , pero sin embargo , era yo quién lo controlaba.

-Si crees que por ese truco de magia te vas a librar , estás muy equivocado.- el dragón empezó a apretar más fuerte.

Yo sentía que me hacía daño , pero no tanto como antes. Empece a golpearle el dedo gordo con mis pezuñas delanteras , que estaban libres , en un intento en vano de escaparme. Pero resulto que ese intento no era tan vano como parecía.

-¡Argg!- el dragón me dejo caer al suelo- ¡Me has roto el dedo! Te vas a enterar.

El dragón soltó una bocanada de fuego , que me expulso de la cueva llevandome al exterior. Con este cuerpo era inmune a su fuego , pero suerte que deje mi camisa en la bolsa , si no , ahora estaría... ¡mi bolsa! Sigue dentro de la cueva , tengo que recuperarla.

El dragón salió también del interior de la cueva.

-¿Sigues vivo? Eres más duro de lo que pareces.

-No sabes cuanto.- mi voz sonaba como el motor de un camión.

Intento aplastarme con su cola , pero de un salto la esquive , y me precipite contra su cabeza. El golpe le dejo un poco mareado , pero enseguida recupero el equilibrio. Era increíble. Creo que si le hubiera dado un poco más fuerte , le habría noqueado.

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos , que no me di cuenta de que volvía a golpearme con su cola hasta que fue tarde , dejándome medio enterrado en el suelo. Antes de que volviera a levantarla , le agarre el extremo con los dientes , empece a girar sobre mi mismo , y teniéndole aún agarrado , empece a golpearle contra los árboles derribandolos. Lo solté para que acabase golpeándose contra una colina. Volvió a levantarse para ir a por mí. Perfecto , ahora mismo , lo único que quería era aplastar , destrozar , machacar , matar...

Hala , relájate. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Es como si Blulk hubiese tomado el control por un momento. Tengo que relajarme un poco , o podría perder el control , y hacer que arrasase media Equestria. Al menos ahora se que puedo mantenerlo controlado si me esfuerzo.

Llevábamos media hora luchando. El estaba aturdido y cansado , pero yo no. Blulk nunca se cansa. Salte para poder golpearle la cabeza , y acabar con esto. Pero en un movimiento inesperado , el abrió la boca. No podía desviar mi trayectoria , así que , simplemente me trago.

El saco una sonrisa de satisfacción , pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado por los dos. Le atravesé el estómago de un salto.

Esa no era mi intención. Pretendía removerle el estómago , para obligarle a vomitar. Esparaba rebotar contra la pared interior de su estómago , no... atravesarlo.

El dragón yacía inmóvil en el suelo , con un enorme agujero. No quería matarlo , solo noquearlo. Había vuelto a matar , y lo que es peor , siendo yo mismo quién controlaba mis acciones. Pude escuharle riéndose dentro de mi cabeza.

Me acerque a un lago donde vi el reflejo de mis brillantes ojos amarillos , golpee el suelo con mis pezuñas , y provoque una lluvia para limpiarme las tripas del dragón. Después , supe como controlar mi pulso para volver a mi forma de poni normal , y fui a la cueva por mi bolsa. Después de caminar un rato buscando refugio e intentar olvidar el asunto del dragón , encontré las ruinas del antiguo castillo de las hermanas.

Viendo que se acercaba una tormenta , decidí subir a lo alto de un torreón , y dejar allí mis cosas y dormir. De repente , empece a oír gritos.

Me asome a la ventana , y vi que venían de la zona donde yacía muerto el dragón. No estaba seguro de salir debido a la cantidad de rayos que caían a los alrededores , así que espere a ver que pasaba.

Cuando , paso la tormenta , me asome , y oí a alguien pedir auxilio. No sabía porque , pero esa voz me resultaba familiar. Baje corriendo del torreón , y me dirigí a la zona de donde me parecía que provenían.

Me metí entre los arbustos , buscando.

-¿Hola?

Escuche la misma voz otra vez , y muy cerca. Cuando salí de los arbustos , no podía creer lo que vi.

Fluttershy , mi poni favorita , estaba atrapada bajo un árbol. Cuando me acerque , se asusto , y se desmayo. Intente mover el árbol , pero pesaba demasiado. Quizás Blulk pueda. Aunque puede que no vuelva a ocurrir lo del dragón , y no tenga el control de mi cuerpo.

Pero tenía que intentarlo. Estábamos en un sitio muy peligroso , y no podía dejarla a la intemperie durante la noche. Empece a pensar en el pueblo que destroce , el dragón que mate , para acelerar mi pulso , rezando por volver a tener el control. Y funciono.

Sin esfuerzo , levante el árbol , cargue a Fluttershy en mi lomo , y la lleve a las ruinas del castillo.

Esto me deja donde estoy ahora , solo en el castillo , meditando sobre que hacer. Fluttershy , estaba de vuelta en Ponyville , y ahora sabía que podía controlarme , pero aún no estaba seguro de si debería arriesgarme. Blulk casi toma otra vez el control durante la pelea contra e dragón , y quién sabe si podía ocurrir mientras estuviera en mi forma normal. Esperare a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.


	4. Llegada a Ponyville

Algo iba mal.

Volvía de ir por los alrededores buscando madera con la que hacer una fogata y construir cosas como una mesa. Decidí no usar la forma de Blulk porque no quería depender de su fuerza , y aún temía que pudiera volver a tomar el control.

Estaba arrastrando un montón de ramas atadas con una cuerda , y cuando llegue al portón del derruido castillo , me di cuenta de que estaba cerrado. No tiene ningún sentido , recuerdo perfectamente haberlo dejado abierto , ya que total , no iba a entrar nadie , y no tenía prácticamente nada de valor. Además de que esas puertas eran demasiado pesadas como para que las hubiera cerrado el viento.

¿Me habrán seguido hasta aquí? A lo mejor la montada encontró la cueva , y les pasó lo mismo que a mí. Fuese lo que fuese lo que había ahí dentro , no podía ser bueno. Excepto Zecora , nadie que viva en este bosque puede ser de fiar. Después de un rato meditando sobre que hacer , al final me decidí por entrar , ya que era la única manera de saber que pasaba. Entre abrí el portón , y asome la cabeza.

-¿Hola?

Termine abriendo completamente el portón y acabe por entrar. La zona estaba completamente a oscuras aunque era de día. Alguien ha debido de tapar los enormes ventanales con una tela muy abultada , porque era la única explicación que le veía a que no pasara nada de luz. Camine cuidadosamente hacía delante , hasta chocar con algo. Me puse un poco nervioso , y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado.

-¡Sorpresa!

Una poni rosada apareció de la nada enfrente mía. Me caí de espaldas de la impresión , a la vez que otras cinco ponis arrancaban las telas que cubrían los ventanales.

Cuando me recupere de la impresión , me di cuenta de que me habían organizado una fiesta sorpresa.

-Hola , soy Pinkie Pie. Nuestra amiga Fluttershy nos contó que la salvaste , así que para agradecértelo , y de paso darte la bienvenida , te hicimos esta fiesta. No te conocía , así que debes de ser nuevo , y al ser nuevo , no debes tener amigos , y al no tener amigos , pues...

Applejack le tapo la boca con la pezuña.

-Jeje. Disculpa a nuestra amiga , es algo impulsiva. Hola , yo soy Applejack.- dijo extendiéndome la pezuña. Yo le di la mía.

-Hola , soy Strong Mind.- dije aún un poco confundido.

-Sabemos como te llamas , Fluttershy nos hablo de ti. Yo soy Twilight Sparkle.- me dijo , mientras ella y Fluttershy se acercaban.- Y ellas dos son Rainbow Dash.

-Hola.

-Y Rarity.

-Hola. Tengo que agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi amiga. Pocas veces se ven ponis tan valientes como tú.

-¿Valiente? Pero si lo único que hice fue mover un poco un árbol y traer a Fluttershy aquí.

-Oh , no te quites importancia. Además de que... ¡Aaaah!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Se puede saber que le ha ocurrido a tu camisa?

Estaba llena de manchas de tierra y algo raída por los costados.

-Oh , es que he estado por el bosque , y entre el polvo , la suciedad y los choques contra las ramas , pues...

-Deshazte de ella ahora mismo. Acompáñame después de la fiesta a mi boutique y te haré una nueva.

-¿Boutique?- dije fingiendo no saber nada.

-Si , es que soy diseñadora.

-¿Y vosotras cuatro que hacéis?

-Yo soy la estudiante de la princesa Celestia , y la encargada de la biblioteca de Ponyville.

-Yo tengo una granja de manzanos junto a mi familia.

-Yo soy una poni del clima , pero también la voladora más rápida y ágil de toda Equestria.

-Y yo trabajo en el Sugar Cube Corner , y mi talento especial es hacer las mejores fiestas.

Tras concluir las presentaciones , empezaron con la fiesta. A mi me costo un poco meterme. Siempre he sido una persona algo tímida , pero después de pasar los últimos meses dependiendo únicamente de mi mismo , tuve que volverme más lanzado. Se me hacía extraño estar en compañía de otros después de tanto tiempo esquivando a la gente para mantenerla a salvo , pero ahora que controlo a Blulk , quizás eso pueda cambiar. Se me hacía tan raro , que a punto estuve de llorar de felicidad. Nadie debería pasar por la experiencia de estar tanto tiempo solo.

Ya estaba terminando la fiesta , así que procedí a despedirme de ellas.

-Bueno , les estoy muy agradecido por esto. Hasta otra vez.

-Espera , ¿porque no nos acompañas a Ponyville?- me pregunto Twilight.

-¿Porque?

-Es que , no entiendo porque ibas a quedarte aquí solo en un lugar tan peligroso , pudiendo dormir en Ponyville.

-Pero es que no quiero molestar.

-No serías una molestia , además , tengo una habitación de sobra en mi biblioteca.

-Ya , pero en serio , no es neces...

-Ni peros ,ni nada. Te vienes con nosotras a Ponyville. No dejaremos que un amigo nuestro se quede aquí solo.- decía Applejack mientras bajaba del torreón con mi bolsa encima del lomo.

"¿Amigo? Pero si acabamos de conocernos." pensé yo , mientras Rainbow y Pinkie me sacaban a empujones del castillo. Applejack me paso la bolsa cuando salimos.

-Aquí tienes. Pesa mucho , ¿qué llevas ahí?

-Básicamente , libros.- dije pensando en mis cómics de Hulk.

-Otro como Twilight.- le oí decir a Rainbow a Pinkie.

Estábamos caminando por el bosque en dirección a Ponyville , y me puse al lado de Fluttershy.

-Oye , quería preguntarte , ¿que hacías en mitad del bosque Everfree atrapada bajo un árbol?

-Oh , es que anoche vimos un dragón en mitad del bosque , y parecía estar peleando contra algo.

-La princesa nos envío una carta pidiéndonos que fuéramos a investigar que ocurría.- me dijo Twilight uniéndose a la conversación.- Y cuando llegamos , vimos que estaba muerto.

-¡No! ¿Qué ocurrió?- dije fingiendo sorpresa.

-No sabemos , pero parecía que se hubiese tragado a alguien , y este hubiera salido atravesándole el estómago.

-Por eso te decíamos lo de que te fueras del bosque. Vete tú a saber si la criatura que mato al dragón sigue por aquí.- me dijo Applejack.

-Sí es más , podría andar por aquí vigilandonos ahora mismo.- dijo Rainbow Dash intentando meternos miedo.

-¡Rainbow , basta! No es momento para bromas. Aunque es verdad que mientras estemos aquí no estaremos a salvo. Podría andar cerca.- dijo Applejack.

"Si tu supieras." pensé yo , mientras apurábamos el paso.

Cuando llegamos a Ponyville , aún era de día.

-Bien este es nuestro pueblo. Ahora acompáñame a mi boutique para que pueda hacerte las medidas para la camisa.- dijo Rarity tirando de mí.

Sabía que era fútil resistirse , así que simplemente me despedí de las demás , y la seguí.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Espero que Rarity no lo espante.- dijo Applejack.

Rainbow miraba a Mind alejarse con Rarity con sospecha.

-No se que pensareis vosotras chicas , pero algo en él me da mala espina.- decía Rainbow.

-Pues no se porque lo dices. A mi me pareció bastante amable , aunque es algo reservado.- dijo Twilight.

-Ya , pero no es nada de lo que haya dicho o hecho , pero algo dentro de mí me dice que es peligroso.

-Tonterías , Rainbow. Lo único que me pareció raro en él es que no supiera nada de lo del dragón a pesar de que estaba tan cerca del castillo de las hermanas. Aunque puede que sepa más de lo que dice sobre el dragón.- dijo Applejack.

-¿No estaréis insinuando que él mato al dragón , verdad?- dijo Twilight intentando aguantar la risa.

-No , pero no me digas que no resulta sospechoso que no sepa nada del dragón.- dijo Rainbow.

-Hay gente que duerme muy profundamente , es solo eso. Ya veréis como al final os equivocáis.

Las cinco amigas se despidieron , yéndose cada una a su casa. Pero Applejack y Rainbow seguían dudando.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Rarity había terminado de tejer mi camisa , y ahora me la estaba probando. Era como la anterior , solo que con mejor tela , más oscura , y me quedaba mejor. Sobretodo , debido al hueco de las alas.

-Muchas gracias , Rarity. No se como pagarte.

-Tonterías , es solo un regalo por haber salvado a mi amiga. Es lo menos que podía hacer. A saber que hubiera pasado si no la hubieras encontrado.

Vi por la ventana que empezaba a anochecer.

-Supongo que ya va siendo hora de que me vaya.

Cogí mi bolsa , salí por la puerta , y me detuve un momento.

-Ehm , Rarity.

-¿Si?

-¿Por donde queda la casa de Twilight?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

*Knock , knock*

-¡Spike , llaman a la puerta! ¿Puedes abrir?

-Ahora voy Twilight.

El pequeño dragón abrió la puerta , y vio delante suya a un pegaso verde con una camisa negra.

-Hola , ¿vive aquí Twilight?- dijo simulando no conocerle.

-Ah , hola Mind. Ya me olvidaba de que ibas a dormir aquí hoy.- dijo Twilight apareciendo detrás de Spike.- Spike , este es el poni que salvo a Fluttershy. Mind , este es Spike , mi ayudante.

-Hola , encantado de conocerte.- dijo Spike.

-Igualmente.

Spike se aparto para dejar pasar a Mind. Twilight me llevo hasta mi habitación , y deje allí mi bolsa. Volví a la habitación principal , y vi a Twilight sujetando su pluma con magia y escribiendo una carta.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Escribirle una carta a la princesa Celestia sobre el asunto del dragón.

Twilight enrollo la carta y se la dió a Spike , quién se la envío a Celestia de un soplido.

-¿Encontrasteis alguna pista sobre lo que le paso?- pregunto Mind.

-Únicamente la huella de un poni , pero era demasiado grande para ser de uno normal. Debía medir tres veces el tamaño de uno cualquiera.

"Bien. Con eso no les basta para saber que pasó."

En ese momento , Spike eructó la carta de Celestia. Twilight la leyó rápidamente , y la volvió a enrollar.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó Spike.

-Dice que no conoce nada como lo que le he descrito , y que mañana por la tarde enviará un batallón de guardias al bosque Everfree para investigar. Supongo que el asunto estará arreglado.

Spike noto un pequeño gesto de preocupación en Twilight.

-Twilight , ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada , es solo que dice que Shining Armor , que es mi hermano , y capitán de la guardia ,- dijo refiriéndose a Mind- estará al frente del batallón , y teniendo en cuenta que esa criatura fue capaz de matar a un dragón , no se que le hará a él.- Twilight soltó una pequeña lágrima.

-No te preocupes , Twilight.- le dijo Mind poniéndole la pezuña en el hombro.- Estoy seguro de que estará bien.

Twilight soltó una pequeña sonrisa , pero seguía un poco preocupada. De ahí a un rato , los tres se fueron a dormir. Bueno , todos no. Mind estaba dando vueltas alrededor del cuarto de invitados.

-/-/-/-/-/-

-Que desastre. Si los guardias van al bosque , y no encuentran nada , irán por Ponyville para ver si alguien sabe algo. Les dirán que yo estuve por allí esa noche , y me preguntaran si vi algo. Además , nunca se me ha dado bien mentir.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza , hasta que se me ocurrió un plan. Podía transformarme en Blulk , aparecer frente a ellos cerca de un barranco , atacarles con cuidado de no hacerle daño a nadie , y cuando contraatacasen , retroceder haciendo creer que no he visto el barranco , y caerme por él. Seguramente mi choque con la pared del barranco provocaría un derrumbamiento que me enterraría , y luego me estaría quieto un rato hasta que se fueran , para hacerles creer que me han matado.

Tras 1 hora hasta llegar a ese plan , me fui a dormir.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Esa noche la mente de Mind volvió a llenarse con las pesadillas que tenía en la tierra. Recordó el pueblo que devasto , la persecución por la frontera de Canadá. Hasta ahí nada raro , hasta la última pesadilla.

Soñaba que encontraba a Fluttershy bajo el árbol , pero está vez estando todo el rato en la forma de Blulk. Levanto el árbol para dejarla libre.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme , señor...

En ese momento Blulk la golpeó lanzandola contra un árbol. Esta apenas podía moverse. Estaba sangrando abundantemente , y lloraba de dolor. Blulk volvío a acercarse a ella , levanto las pezuñas delanteras , mientras ella miraba impotente.

-Y lo mejor de todo , es que esto es gracias a ti.- dijo Blulk , mientras bajaba rápidamente sus patas para...

-¡NO!

Mind se despertó sudando , mirando a su alrededor , y viendo que se encontraba en la casa de Twilight. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-Mind , ¿estas bien? , ¿ocurre algo?

-Nada , es solo , que estaba teniendo una pesadilla , nada más.

Twilight lo miró un poco preocupada.

-Te digo que estoy bien.- dijo Mind revelando una sonrisa.

Twilight salío cerrando la puerta un poco más tranquila , pero sin dejar de preguntarse que clase de pesadilla puede hacerte gritar así. Mientras , Mind se recostaba en su lecho un poco preocupado , mientras oía la risa de Blulk en un alejado rincón de su mente.


	5. Blulk está aquí

A la mañana siguiente , Mind fue el último en levantarse. Salió de la habitación y vio que Twilight y Spike le estaban esperando para desayunar.

-Buenos días , Mind. ¿Qué tal has dormido hoy?- le preguntó Twilight.

-Buenos días. Pues aparte de la pesadilla , el resto de la noche fue bastante bien , aunque ya no soñé nada más.

-¿Y que ocurría en esa pesadilla?

-Prefiero no hablar de ello.- dijo Mind con un tono un poco triste.- Por cierto , ¿decías que tú hermano iba esta tarde al bosque?

-Si , espero que no le ocurra nada.- dijo preocupada.

-No te preocupes Twilight , seguro que no le pasa nada.- dijo Mind intentando animarla.

El silencio reino en la habitación unos momentos , hasta que Spike hablo.

-Oye , ¿y que hacías en mitad del bosque Everfree?

-Estaba acampando.

-No , si eso lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es porque decidiste cruzar por el bosque Everfree , siendo una zona tan peligrosa.

-Bueno , es que quería ahorrar camino.- dijo Mind un poco nervioso.

-Pero si ibas bordeando el bosque , ahorrarías más tiempo.- le dijo Twilight.

Twilight y Spike miraban extrañados a Mind , que se iba poniendo más y más nervioso. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. "Salvado por la campana." pensó él. Spike abrió la puerta , y dejo entrar a Rainbow Dash.

-Hola Spike , venía a devolverle a Twilight el último libro de Daring Do que me presto.

-Pasa Rainbow. Estábamos desayunando con...- Twilight se giró , para ver la mesa vacía. - ¿Mind?

-Bueno , gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. Veo que estás ocupada , así que yo ya me marcho. Adiós.

-Pero espera , si aún no...

Tarde. Mind estaba en frente de la puerta , y salió disparado cerrándola tras de sí. Rainbow , Twilight y Spike se quedaron un rato extrañados.

-¿A que ha venido eso?- les preguntó Rainbow.

Twilight empezó a pensar que ocultaba algo , al igual que hacían Rainbow y Applejack.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tengo que inventarme una excusa. Ahora mismo deben pensar que oculto algo , y tienen razón , pero no puedo decirles la verdad. Si lo hiciera , me mirarían como me miraba cualquiera en la Tierra que conocía mi secreto , como si fuera un monstruo. Y es lo que soy , un monstruo.

Basta , ya pensarás en ello más tarde , ahora debes preocuparte por ese sueño. No se porque , pero tengo la necesidad de ver a Fluttershy ahora mismo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fluttershy se encontraba en su casa cuidando de sus animales. Estaba dando de comer a las gallinas , cuando un pegaso verde se acerco por detrás.

-Hola Fluttershy.

-Hola Mind , ¿que haces por aquí?

-Bueno , es que no tenía nada que hacer , y pensé en hacerte una visita.

-Ah.

Los dos se quedaron quietos sin hablar un rato , porque no sabían sobre que hablar.

-¿Y ahora estabas cuidando de los animales?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

-Bueno , sí no te importa , ¿le darías de comer estos gusanos a los pajaritos de ese nido?

Fluttershy le paso un pequeño cubo con unos pocos gusanos dentro. Mind miro al cubo , después al nido , y luego a sus alas.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo.

-¿Porque no?

-Sí te lo digo te vas a reír.

-Te juro qué no lo haré.

-¿Pinkie promesa?

-Pinkie promesa.- Fluttershy hizo el gesto de meterse un pastelillo en el ojo.

Mind miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien por allí. Le hizo un gesto para que se le acercara , y le dijo al oído :

-No se volar.

Fluttershy se le quedo mirando un momento.

-¿No sabes volar?

-Shhhh , dilo más bajo , que te van a oír.

Fluttershy miró a su alrededor , pero no vio absolutamente nadie , pero si miraran arriba , verían a Rainbow Dash tumbada en una nube intentando contener la risa.

-¿Qué no sabes volar?- dijo Rainbow bajando de la nube.

-Espera , ¿me estabas siguiendo?- dijo Mind un poco molesto.

-¿Qué? , ¡no! Yo me fui de casa de Twilight justo después de ti. Te vi yendo para casa de Fluttershy , y pense... , pero no me cambies de tema. ¡¿No sabes volar?!

-Sí , venga , grítalo un poco más fuerte , que creo que en Canterlot no te han oído.

-Perdón , pero comprenderás que me sorprenda.

-¿Y porque no sabes volar?- le pregunto Fluttershy.

"Maldita sea , otra vez en la misma situación que en la biblioteca." pensó Mind.

-Bueno , es que donde he vivido hasta ahora , no he tenido posibilidad de aprender.

-¿Y donde has vivido?- pregunto Rainbow.

"Genial , ¿ahora que le digo?"

-En... en un lugar fuera de Equestria , en un país lleno de Cebras.

-¿La tierra de Zecora?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-¡Eso! , la tierra de Zecora.- dijo Mind con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

Rainbow y Fluttershy se quedaron mirando para él un momento.

-Bueno , si no sabes , yo puedo enseñarte.- dijo Rainbow.

-¿En serio? ¿Me harías ese favor?

-Pues claro. Quedamos mañana a las 10 frente al ayuntamiento. Hasta entonces.

Rainbow salió volando a una velocidad increíble , dejando a Mind y Fluttershy solos. "Bueno , un problema menos." pensó él. Fluttershy cogió los gusanos , y se los dio a los pájaros del nido.

-Bueno , ya he terminado por hoy. ¿Hacemos ahora algo juntos? , es decir , si tú quieres.

Mind estaba un poco distraído mirando al horizonte.

-¿Qué? Oh , sí claro , ¿qué quieres hacer?

-A mí más me da , ¿a ti?

-No se , lo que tú digas.

Se quedaron un rato pensando sin hablar.

-¿Porque no vamos al Sugar Cube Corner?- dijo Mind.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos se encaminaron hacía Ponyville , pero una voz dentro de Mind le detuvo. "Carne de poni con sabor a chocolate , mi favorita."

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí , estoy bien , es solo que me pareció oír algo.- dijo Mind poniendo una sonrisa.

En cuanto Fluttershy se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando , esa sonrisa se esfumo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era él. Reconozco esa voz claramente , era Blulk. Mucha gente que conociera mi caso pensaría que mi Hulk es como el del universo Marvel , una criatura incomprendida. No es así. Mi Hulk es como el del universo Ultimate : un monstruo , punto.

Fluttershy y yo llegamos al Sugar Cube Corner. Había una enorme cola hasta el mostrador , como en el episodio de Iron Will. Recordé la referencia a Hulk , y no pude evitar una risita.

-¿De que te ríes?- me pregunto Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

-No , nada. Es que he recordado una cosa que me ha hecho gracia.

La cola avanzaba muy lentamente. Cuando llego nuestro turno , la señora Cake nos atendió.

-Hola Fluttershy , ¿quién es tu amigo?

-Hola señora Cake. Este es Strong Mind , el poni que me salvo.

¿Porque siguen diciendo que la salve?

Fuimos afuera , cada uno con su cupcake. Fuimos paseando y charlando.

-¿Qué ocurre ahí?- dijo un poni que pasaba por allí a otro.

-Un destacamento de la guardia real ha llegado al pueblo.- le respondió.

-¿Qué hará aquí la guardia real? ¿Es que va a atacar alguien el pueblo?- dijo Fluttershy un poco asustada.

-No , lo que ocurre es que Twilight le contó a la princesa lo del dragón , y ha enviado un batallón para encontrar a la criatura que lo mato. Estaba algo preocupada por su hermano , ya que va a dirigir el batallón.

-¿Y si no consiguen atrapar al monstruo , y llega a Ponyville?- empezó a temblar un poco , y se refugio tras mi hombro.

-No te preocupes , seguro que lo atrapan.- dije intentando tranquilizarla. Ella parecía calmada y me sonrío.

"Los dos sabemos que eso es una mentira."

Su voz otra vez , tengo que disimular.

"No puedes disimular , no me voy a marchar. ¿Sabes lo aburrido que está uno aquí encerrado?"

Maldita sea , tengo que alejarme de Fluttershy para poder hablar con él.

"Eso , déjala plantada."

-Fluttershy , perdóname , es que tengo algo muy urgente que hacer , y debo marcharme ahora mismo.

-Oh , claro , no hay problema.

-Siento dejarte así. Ya nos veremos , adiós.

-A-adiós.

Pude ver lo extrañada que se quedo cuando me aleje corriendo. Me metí en un callejón oscuro para que nadie pudiera verme.

"Perfecto , aquí nadie nos molestara."

¿Se puede saber que quieres?

"Oh , ya sabes. Aplastar."

Eso no va a ocurrir. No pienso volver a dejarte salir.

"Pues durante la pelea con el dragón , hiciste muy bien tu trabajo."

Perdí el control durante un segundo , no volverá a pasar. Además , creo que ambos podemos ser felices en este lugar.

"¿De que demonios hablas?"

Si yo pude encontrar la armonía aquí para mantenerte bajo control , tu la puedes encontrar para cambiar tu forma de ser.

"Eso no va a ocurrir."

Por favor , si dejaras un hueco en tu corazón , hallarías la felicidad conmigo , juntos , como un solo ente.

"¿Hablas de fusionar nuestras personalidades? Ni hablar."

Mira , ya intentare hacerte cambiar de opinión más tarde , pero por ahora , tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender.

"¿Crees que tú estúpido plan funcionara?"

Al menos tengo uno , y si no vas a aportar nada , mejor te callas.

...

¿Estás ahí?

...

Ha vuelto a encerrarse dentro de mi mente. Bien , necesito tener la mente despejada para que mi actuación parezca creíble. Dejare mi camisa en casa de Twilight , y luego iré al bosque a esperar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Shining , ten cuidado. Ya sabes lo que le hizo a ese dragón. Imagínate lo que os podría hacer a vosotros.

Shining Armor había pasado por la biblioteca para ir a ver a su hermana , quien estaba muy preocupada por el asunto de ese monstruo del bosque.

-No te preocupes Twili , estaré bien. Tengo conmigo a los mejores guardias de élite de Canterlot. ¿Qué podría pasar?

En ese momento , Mind entro por la puerta.

-Oh , perdón. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-No , tranquilo Mind. Este es mi hermano , Shining Armor. Shining , te presento a Mind. La otra noche salvó a mi amiga Fluttershy cuando se quedo atrapada bajo un árbol en el bosque Everfree.

"Y dale." pensó Mind.

-Un placer.- dijo extendiéndole la pezuña.

-Igualmente- dijo Mind estrechandosela.

-Bueno , mis soldados me están esperando. Será mejor que me vaya y los dirija hacia el bosque. Y tranquila Twilight , te prometo que estaré bien.

Shining se marcho , dejando tras de sí a Mind , y a una un poco preocupada Twilight. Mind se acercó a ella.

-Seguro que estará bien. Por cierto , ¿te importaría que dejase aquí la camisa? Es que tengo que hacer una cosa , y no quiero que se me rompa.

-Claro , no hay problema. ¿Pero que vas a...?

-Muchas gracias , te debo una. Adiós.- Mind se marcho rápidamente , dejando a Twilight extrañada. Se dio cuenta que cada vez , pensaba más como Rainbow y Applejack.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El capitán de la guardia Shining Armor , estaba recorriendo el bosque con su batallón justo detrás de él. Hasta ahora no habían tenido suerte. Lo único que habían encontrado fue un manticore durmiendo. Estaban caminado en paralelo con un barranco que quedaba a su derecha. Unos árboles más adelante , Blulk estaba esperando escondido en las sombras.

"Parece que llego a tiempo para que empiece la diversión." decía Blulk en la mente de Mind.

"Oye , con lo tranquilo que estaba. Vuélvete adentro ahora mismo." pensó enojado Mind.

"Tranquilo , estoy solo de espectador. Te prometo que no te molestare."

"Bien , pero estate calladito. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo."

Shining iba caminado , cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de los árboles de su izquierda.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? En nombre de su majestad la princesa Celestia , identifíquese.

En ese momento , un enorme pegaso negro , que triplicaba su tamaño , intento embestirle rugiendo. Shining se aparto en el último segundo.

-¿Qué clase de criatura eres?

No respondió , el simplemente cargo contra sus soldados , quienes al recibirle con sus escudos , cayeron hacía atrás. Blulk retrocedió. Shining creyó que iba a volver a embestir , pero simplemente se quedo quieto. Shining aprovecho que estaba de espaldas al precipicio para organizar a sus hombres alrededor , y empezar a empujarlo contra el. Blulk empezó a retroceder , hizo creerles que perdía el equilibrio , y cayo por el precipicio , provocando una avalancha que lo sepulto.

A Shining esto le daba mala espina. Se supone que esa criatura había matado a un dragón , pero no habían tardado en eliminarlo. Todos estaban tan distraídos mirando al fondo del precipicio , que no se daban cuenta de que algo se acercaba detrás de ellos derribando los árboles.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Bueno , un poco apretado , pero se está bien."

Es lo bueno de tener un cuerpo como el tuyo.

*RAAAAAAAR*

¿Qué ha sido eso?

"No lo se , pero parece grande. Una pena no poder salir y patearle el culo."

Calla , creo que oigo gritos.

-¡Retirada , retirada!

¡Esa es la voz de Shining!

"Pues que le vaya bien."

-¡Cuidado , capitán!- gritó un soldado.

Maldita sea , debemos hacer algo.

"¿No deberías ceñirte al plan?"

Se que te mueres de ganas de golpear algo.

"Ahí me has pillado."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shining estaba y su batallón estaban contra las cuerdas. Una enorme hidra estaba en frente de ellos bloqueandoles el escape. De repente , una de las cabezas se lanzo a por él. Consiguió apartarse hacia un lado , pero entonces otra se lanzo al otro lado , cerrándole el paso. Estaba atrapado entre ambas cabezas. Una tercera se lanzo igualmente a por él. Simplemente cerró los ojos , esperando el desenlace , pero no ocurrió nada.

Vio que el pegaso negro estaba sujetando con sus pezuñas delanteras la boca de la bestia , manteniendola abierta , y sujetándola contra el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que estáis mirando? ¡Salid de aquí!

La cabeza de la hidra se levanto , y se trago a Blulk , pero luego los soldados le vieron dentro de su boca , sujentandola para que no se lo tragara.

-¡Os he dicho que corráis!- acto seguido , le rompió la mandíbula , y saltó al suelo.

Shining ordeno a sus hombres que se retiraran , pero él se quedo un poco atrás. La hidra los vio , y antes de que pudiera reaccionar , golpeo a Shining con la cola , estrellándole con un árbol , y dejándolo inconsciente. Una cabeza fue a por él , pero entonces Blulk le cayo encima , enterrándola en el suelo. Saltó otra vez y se coloco encima de una de las dos últimas cabezas.

-Eh tú , ven a por mí.

La otra cabeza fue a por la criatura encima de su compañero. Blulk la agarro , y la enredo alrededor del cuello de la otra , provocando que se cayeran contra el suelo. Blulk se coloco encima del pecho de la criatura , que se hallaba panza arriba.

-Ahora escuchadme bien , porque solo lo diré una vez. Como vuelva a veros por este bosque atacando a un poni , volveré a por vosotros , ¡y me asegurare de que no podáis volver a comer algo sólido! ¿Está claro?- las cuatro cabezas asintieron rápidamente.- Bien , ahora a ocuparme de Shining.

Los guardias se colocaron alrededor de su herido capitán.

-Está muy malherido. Debemos llevarlo inmediatamente a un hospital.

-Pero estamos muy lejos de cualquier sitio. No podremos llevarle a tiempo.

-Yo sí.

Blulk estaba detrás de ellos. Tres cargaron contra él con sus lanzas , que se partieron en su pecho.

-Si habéis terminado de perder el tiempo , dejadme llevar a vuestro capitán a un hospital.

Ninguno sabía que hacer , así que simplemente se quedaron quietos mientras Blulk cargaba a Shining Armor en su lomo , y se alejaba de un salto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La enfermera Redheart estaba en la recepción del hospital. De repente , una de las paredes del edificio se derrumbo , dejando ver un enorme pegaso negro que cargaba con algo en su espalda.

-Enfermera , atiendale.- dijo dejando a Armor en una camilla.

Esta se acerco a Shining para ver su estado , mientras Blulk salía , y se adentraba en el bosque.


	6. Viejos enemigos

Faltaba poco para que anocheciese. En la biblioteca , Twilight estaba leyendo , cuando vio entrar a Mind con la camisa puesta.

-Hola Twilight.

-Hola Mind , me alegra verte. ¿Qué has estado haciendo está tarde?

-Pueeeees...

En ese momento entro Spike.

-Twilight , hay un miembro de la guardia real preguntando por ti en la puerta.

-¿Porque sera?

Twilight salió de la habitación , dejando a Mind y Spike solos.

-¿Entonces vas a dormir aquí otra noche?

-No lo se , aún tengo que preguntarle a...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Twilight había gritado. Spike y Mind fueron rápidamente a la entrada para ver que ocurría.

-¿Qué ocurre Twilight? ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado Spike.

-S-Shining Armor está en el hospital. Una hidra los atacó en el bosque , y él quedo muy malherido.

Sin más dilación , salío corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Espera Twilight , te acompañamos!- dijo Mind.

Mind y Spike fueron tras ella sin más dilación.

Cuando llegaron , les tuvieron a los tres en la sala de espera de urgencias. Al rato , empezaron a llegar el resto de las mane six.

-Hemos venido en cuanto nos hemos enterado. ¿Cómo está?- pregunto Applejack.

-El médico ha dicho que está muy grave , que el golpe le rompió las costillas y le provoco algunas hemorragias internas.- dijo Twilight llorando.

Sus amigas intentaron consolarla como podían. En ese momento , el médico entró en la sala.

-Twilight , tu hermano está estable.

-¿Se recuperara?- dijo ella entre sollozos.

-Aún es pronto para decirlo , pero los resultados son favorables. Lo mantendremos en cuidados intensivos hasta poder decírtelo.

-Gracias , doctor.

El médico volvió a entrar en la habitación , dejando solas a las mane six junto con Spike y Mind.

-Lo ves , Twilight. Se pondrá bien.- le dijo Fluttershy.

-Sí , pero yo no diría lo mismo del que le hizo eso.- dijo Rainbow , mientras hacía que boxeaba con sus pezuñas.

-Fue una hidra , y tal como me lo explicó el guardia , un extraño poni negro le dio una paliza.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos , menos Mind.

-Sí , me dijo que se encontraron con un extraño poni que les triplicaba en tamaño , con la crin y la cola blancas , y los ojos eran completamente amarillos. Les atacó , y cayó por un precipicio. Pero cuando apareció la hidra , salvó a mi hermano de ser devorado , y le trajo al hospital.

-¿Crees que será el mismo que mató al dragón?- preguntó Applejack.

-Eso parece.

Todos se quedaron en silencio , cuando vieron caer dormido a Spike.

-Sigue siendo un bebe dragón.- dijo Twilight sacando una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que lo lleve a la biblioteca?- preguntó Mind.

-No hace falta que te molestes.

-No , si no es molestia. Además , es mejor que te quedes cerca de tu hermano.- dijo mientras cargaba a Spike en su lomo.- Adiós.

-Adiós , y gracias -se despidieron todas.

Cuando este salió por la puerta , Rainbow fue la primera en hablar.

-Creo que sabe algo.

-¿De quién hablas , Rainbow?- le dijo Rarity.

-De Mind. ¿No os parece sospechoso que al mismo tiempo que apareció ese extraño poni , apareciese él?

-¿Qué estás insinuando?

-Que quizás sepa más de lo que dice. ¿Alguien sabe donde ha estado esta tarde?

-No. Simplemente dijo que tenía algo que hacer.- dijo Twilight.

-Exacto. Y Fluttershy , esta mañana , cuando le hemos preguntado sobre donde vivía , ¿no te pareció que estaba un poco nervioso?

-Pues , sí. Pero dijo que venía de la tierra de Zecora.

-¿Y no os dijo como se llamaba ese lugar?- le pregunto Applejack.

-Pues , no.

-Eso me suena a mentira.

-¿Pero que relación pueden tener él y ese pegaso?- dijo Twilight.

-No tengo ni idea , pero pienso averiguarlo. Mañana quede con él para darle unas lecciones de vuelo. Otra cosa extraña , que no sabe volar. Le sonsacare la verdad.

-Pues hasta entonces , será mejor que se vayan a descansar. Ya me quedare yo sola con mi hermano.- dijo decidida Twilight.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos un poco más , dulzura?- le dijo Applejack.

-Seguro , vayan a descansar.

Las cinco amigas se fueron cada una por su lado. Fluttershy no había parado de pensar en lo que Rainbow había dicho , le parecía buena persona. Estaba claro que ocultaba algo , pero algo en su interior también le decía que era de confianza. No sabía que pensar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

¿Crees que sospecharan algo?

"Pues claro que sospechan algo. Tú explicación de donde provenías no es que fuera muy creíble , además , de que desapareciste toda la tarde sin casi dar explicaciones."

Ahora que vamos a hacer. Con Shining Armor herido , la princesa Celestia no parara hasta saber quién es el monstruo del bosque.

"Y dudo mucho que el plan de hacerme pasar por muerto funcione. Admítelo , mi plan era mucho mejor."

¿Y tú plan era?

"Ir a Canterlot , matar a las princesas , y coronarme rey de Equestria."

Para luego destruir todo a tu antojo. Creía que había progresado contigo.

"Soy un monstruo , tú mismo lo dijiste."

Cállate. Ahora mismo lo único que quiero es dormir. Dejemos a Spike en su cama , y vayamos a la habitación de invitados.

"Al fin se te ocurre algo inteligente."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La Tierra.

Hacía mes y medio que el desastre había ocurrido. Ya habían sacado todos los cuerpos , pero los voluntarios estaban intentando despejar los escombros. Seguían hasta por la noche. Uno de ellos vio meterse entre los restos de lo que era un callejón a alguien. Se metió detrás de él , y lo vio de cuclillas cogiendo los restos destrozados de lo que parecía un ordenador portátil.

-Hey , you can´t stay here.

El chaval se puso de pie con el portátil entre las manos , dándole la espalda.

-Did you hear me , kid?- le puso la mano en el hombro -I say..

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar , le cogió el brazo , y se lo retorció , poniéndole de rodillas. Dejo el portátil en el suelo , y se giro para mirarlo.

-Don´t call me kid. My name , is Julian.

Acto seguido , le agarro por el cuello , y se lo partió. Dejo su cadáver justo ahí , volvió a coger el portátil , y dijo :

-Ya casi te tengo , primo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En Canterlot , un par de guardias andaban vigilando los jardines por la noche. No vieron nada extraño , hasta que uno de ellos se paro frente a una estatua.

-Juraría que aquí antes no había ninguna estatua.

-¿Qué?

-Digo que...

-Sí , te he oído la primera vez. ¿Como que aquí antes no había una estatua? Dudo que haya aparecido de la noche a la mañana.

-Pero te digo que es la primera vez que la veo.

-Sí ya , lo que tu digas.- dijo su compañero mientras se alejaba.

-No , en serio.- dijo yendo tras él.

Una vez nadie la veía , un brillo verde empezó a envolver la estatua. Su forma se revelo como la de un changeling. Bajo del pedestal , y comenzó a pensar en las órdenes de su reina. Llego hasta una estatua en particular , y dejo ver una gran sonrisa. Frente a él , se hallaba la forma petrificada de Discord.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A la mañana siguiente , Mind había quedado con Rainbow para que le enseñara a volar. Se cruzo con Twilight en la biblioteca por la mañana , quién acababa de volver del hospital. Se marcho cuando llego Candance , ya que ninguna quería dejarlo solo.

Llego justo enfrente del ayuntamiento , y se la encontró allí. Fueron a una zona apartada en mitad del campo , para que nadie les molestara.

-Bien , antes comenzar , debes , aprender a extender tus alas.

-¿Así?- dijo Mind mostrando sus alas extendidas.

-Bien , ahora , empieza a batirlas lo más fuerte que puedas , hasta que notes que te estás elevando.

Mind hizo lo que Rainbow , y tras 3 minutos moviendo sus alas lo más rápido que pudo y empezar a sudar , se elevo unos 15 centímetros.

-¡Lo hice!

-Bien.- "Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creía." pensó ella.- Ahora intenta ir hacia delante.

-¿Cómo hago eso?

-Simplemente piénsalo.

Al hacer lo que Rainbow le dijo , empezó a moverse hacía atrás.

-He dicho hacia delante.

-Eso intento.

-Y ve un poco más despacio.- Rainbow vio que cada vez aceleraba más , y en dirección al árbol detrás suya.- ¡Despacio , despacio , DESPACIOOOOO!

*¡CRASH!*

"No se para hablo." pensó Rainbow.

Tras un tiempo (unas dos horas a los que Rainbow le parecieron dos días) al fin consiguió enseñarle lo básico de volar. "Ahora o nunca." pensó ella.

-Eh , Mind. Vayamos hasta esa nube.- le dijo Rainbow.

Mind le siguió como pudo. Al llegar arriba , la vio tumbada en una nube. Cuando se colocó a su lado , su expresión relajada cambio completamente , por una de furia y se puso de pie mirándole a los ojos.

-Muy bien , hasta ahora te hemos estado tratando bien , así que te pido que me digas la verdad.

-¿De que estás hablando?- dijo Mind un poco nervioso.

-Sobre que cuando apareció ese monstruo negro en el bosque , apareciste tú también.

-¿Y qué?

-¡Y que me gustaría saber que tienes que ver con él!

-"Pilladooooooo."

Tú cállate.

-¿Y bien?- decía Rainbow.

-Pues...- dijo Mind mientras Rainbow se acercaba amenazadoramente a él haciéndole retroceder.- Aj , ya da igual. De todos modos tarde o temprano os acabaríais enterando.

-¿Enterarnos de que?

Mind suspiró , y luego empezó a hablar.

-Rainbow , en realidad , yo soy... una nube de algodón de azúcar.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Rainbow extrañada.

-¡Una nube de algodón de azúcar!- dijo señalando algo detrás de Rainbow.

Rainbow se giro para ver una nube rosa , que se coloco encima de ellos , y empezó a llover leche achocolatada.

-Discord...- dijo Rainbow furiosa.

Salío volando rápidamente de allí.

-¡Espera , ¿adonde vas?!- dijo Mind todavía en la nube.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Genial , ¿ahora que hacemos?

"Lo primero , salir de aquí que dentro de poco seremos más chocolate que poni."

Cierto. Aterrizo en el suelo.

"Bien , ahora , simplemente vamos hasta Canterlot , encontramos a Discord , y le damos una paliza.

Espera , creo que ha pasado algo más mientras... ¡oh , no!

"¿Eso son changelings? ¿Qué hacen atacando Ponyville?"

No lo se , pero que lo hagan al mismo tiempo que ha vuelto Discord , no creo que sea coincidencia. Parece que se dirigen hacía... ¡la biblioteca!

"¿Y?"

¿Cómo que "y"? ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa lo que le hagan a las chicas?

"¿Te recuerdo con quien estás hablando?"

Ah , sí , cierto. Lo había olvidado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En la biblioteca , las mane six se habían reunido al ver que Discord había regresado.

-No me puedo que haya vuelto a escapar. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?- dijo Rainbow sacudiéndose para secarse la leche achocolatada del cuerpo.

-No lo se , pero loúnico que debemos hacer es ir a Canterlot por los elementos de la armonía , y vencerle como la última vez. Y dudo mucho que sus trucos para intentar separar nuestra amistad funcionen de nuevo.- dijo decidida Twilight.

-Esperen , ¿no oyen eso?- dijo Applejack.

-Es verdad. Parece como el batir de alas de insectos.- decía Twilight - O tal vez de... oh, oh.

Un grupo de changelings entró derribando la puerta de la biblioteca. Las acorralaron a todas contra la pared del fondo. Entonces , todas vieron entrar a Chrysalis.

-¿Qué pretendes Chrysalis?- dijo Twilight.

-Simplemente , vengarme de vosotras , y de toda Equestria.

-No dará resultado. Te venceremos.

-Si estuviera sola , quizás.

En ese momento , un resplandor blanco ilumino la habitación , dejando ver la figura de Discord.

-¿Es que estáis aliados?

-Que menos que ayudarla , después de haberme liberado. Además , no creo que en esta ocasión os puedan ayudar los elementos de la armonía. No pienso volver a cometer el error de dejarlos a vuestro alcance.

Las chicas estaban atemorizadas , mientras Chrysalis y Discord se acercaban hacía ellas.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Un pegaso verde había entrado por la puerta.

-¡Mind , vete!- le gritaron todas.

-¿Este poni es amigo vuestro?- dijo burlonamente Chrysalis.

-Bonita camisa.- dijo Discord dando vueltas alrededor suya.

-¡Dejadle en paz!- grito Fluttershy.

-¿En paz? Tranquila , enseguida lo dejare en paz.- Chrysalis disparo un rayo de su cuerno contra él , haciendo que se estrellara contra un librero , y le cayera encima.

-¡No!- gritaron todas.

-Hala , ya está. Descansando en paz.- dijo Chrysalis soltando una carcajada.

Pero algo debajo del librero empezó a moverse debajo del librero. Mind salío arrastrándose algo malherido.

-No deberías haber hecho eso. Me estás enfadando , y no te gustaría verme enfadado.

-Pues entonces , habrá que enfriarte los humos.- dijo Discord , tirandole un balde agua encima.

-¿Se puede saber que pretendes hacer?- dijo confundido Mind.

Discord simplemente sacó un secador , lo encendió apuntando hacía Mind , y empezaron a ver como el agua que chorreaba empezaba a congelarse , dejandolo atrapado bajo una fina capa de hielo.

-Bueno , problema resuelto. Ahora demonos prisa en ir a Canterlot , que tenemos una agenda un tanto apretada.- Discord chasqueo los dedos , y él Chrysalis y las mane six desaparecieron de la habitación.

Los changelings que seguían en la biblioteca , se reían de la estatua de hielo que era Mind. Pero ninguno de ellos noto el brillo amarillo que se iba formando en sus ojos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En Canterlot , las chicas se vieron en la sala del trono.

-¿Donde está la princesa?- le dijo amenazadoramente Rainbow Dash a Chrysalis.

-Mira hacia arriba.

En el techo , encerradas en un capullo , se encontraban las princesas Luna y Celestia. En ese momento , entraron por la puerta varios changelings , custodiando a Candance , a quién tenían como prisionera. Apoyándose en ella , estaba Shining Armor , con el torso completamente vendado. Apenas dio unos pasos , cayo al suelo , al tiempo que Candance y Twilight se precipitaban a ayudarle.

-¡Shining! , ¿estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada Twilight.

-No te preocupes por él Twilight. De hecho , dentro de poco dudo que podáis preocuparos por nada. Discord no va a dejaros encontrar los elementos de la armonía , y mientras tanto , yo me divertiré un rato destruyendo vuestro patético reino.- dijo Chrysalis amenazadoramente.- Mientras tanto , creo que estareis bien guardadas en los subterráneos bajo el castillo.

Un aro de fuego verde se formo alrededor de las mane six , para que luego fueran rodeadas por una cúpula verde , y tragadas por la tierra.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En cuanto lleguemos , ¿a por quién deberíamos ir primero , Discord o Chrysalis?

"Discord. Quiero arrancarle esa sonrisa de la cara , junto con los dientes."

Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Ahí está Canterlot. Como no , rodeado de Changelings. ¿Ves como mereció la pena la clase de vuelo? Saltando hubiéramos tardado el doble.

"Lo que tu digas. Son unos cuantos."

Que importa , somos un Hulk. Fíjate , vienen todos a por nosotros. Aquí estamos , sepultados bajo una montaña de changelings.

"Deja de comentar y deshazte de ellos."

Vale , solo flexionar un poco los músculos , y... oh oh.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

No puedo quitármelos de encima.

"¡¿Cómo que no puedes quitártelos de encima?!"

Pues lo que he dicho. Pesan demasiado. Maldita sea , no puedo respirar. Como no me los quite de encima , estamos perdidos , pero no hay forma.

"Sí que hay una."

¿Cual?

"Déjame tomar el control."

Eso ni loco.

"Mira , tu estado mental en el que estás más furioso , no se acerca siquiera al mío cuando estoy más calmado. Nuestro cuerpo es mucho más poderoso cuando soy yo quien lo controla. Déjame tomar el control."

Pero si te lo doy , después lo destruirás todo.

"O lo destruyo yo todo , o lo destruyen ellos."

...

"¿Y bien?"

...

"Se nos acaba el tiempo."

...

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Qué está ocurriendo ahí fuera?- decía Discord , al ver a todos los changelings agrupados formando una montaña artificial encima de algo en el centro de Canterlot.

-Un extraño y enorme pegaso negro. El muy idiota intentó llegar hasta aquí , pero ahora mismo está enterrado vivo bajo el peso de mis súbditos. Creo que es el mismo que mató al dragón y venció a la hidra.- dijo Chrysalis.

Los únicos que se hallaban en la habitación aparte de ellos , eran Candance y Shining , y Celestia y Luna en los capullos del techo. Chrysalis empezó a acercarse a Shining Armor.

-En cuanto haya acabado con tu esposa , iré por tu hermanita y sus amigas , y me encargare de que lo veas todo.

Shining intentó levantarse , pero luego cayó de nuevo al suelo presa del dolor. Candance se acercó preocupada. De repente , un changeling entró en la habitación corriendo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Dije que no entrarais hasta que os lo dijera!

No hubo respuesta. En ese momento , un montón de Changelins empezaron a atravesar las ventanas inconscientes , como si hubieran salido despedidos por una explosión. Chrysalis y Discord estaban confundidos. Pero de pronto , algo derrumbo el techo , provocando que los capullos cayeran , y aplastara al changeling.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo alarmada Candance.

-Eso , no.- dijo una voz , mientras algo salía de entre los escombros.- Quien.

Frente a ellos , se encontraba la enorme figura musculada de un pegaso negro de ojos amarillos.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres?- dijo Chrysalis iluminando su cuerno.

-Aplastar.- dijo Blulk revelando una sonrisa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Tenemos que encontrar la salida.- decía Twilight , que no paraba de correr de un lado a otro.

-Sí , pero ¿cómo encontraremos luego los elementos?- le dijo Applejack.

-Eso ya lo pensaremos luego , pero primero hay que encontrar la salida.

-Pues no se como.- dijo Rainbow Dash- No sabemos donde estamos. Ni siquiera sabemos que...

Un enorme estruendo que hizo que se sacudiera todo el lugar le interrumpió. Fluttershy se escondió asustada detrás de sus amigas.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- dijo ella temblando.

-No lo se , pero parecía que venía del castillo.- dijo Applejack.

Otra vez el mismo estruendo , seguido de unos golpes más flojos rítmicos.

-¿Qué estará ocurriendo ahí fuera?- decía Rarity.

-Parece que se acerca.- dijo Twilight.

No se equivocaba. Parte del techo se hundió , revelando un enorme agujero que dejaba pasar la luz. Las mane six se acercaron a los escombros , y vieron a Chrysalis inconsciente y sepultada bajo ellos.

-¿Quién estará ahí fuera?- preguntó Applejack.

-No lo se , pero parece que está de nuestro lado.- dijo Rainbow mientras se dirigía volando hacía el agujero.


	7. ¿Quién es Strong Mind?

Rainbow Dash salió por la apertura del techo. Lo que vio la deja estupefacta. Medio castillo de Canterlot estaba derruido.

Rainbow oyó un ruido detrás suya. Se giró a tiempo para ver como un extraño pegaso negro chocaba contra una pared mientras trataba de embestir a Discord. Este lo esquivo rápidamente , mientras se iba volando de allí. El pegaso salió de los escombros y fue tras él.

Rainbow se giro y vio a sus amigas salir por el agujero.

-Por Celestia , ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- dijo confundida Twilight mirando a todos lados.

-Sí os lo dijera no me creeríais.- decía Rainbow un poco conmocionada por lo que acababa de ver.

Blulk se encontraba en el patio del castillo , en medio del laberinto. Giró una esquina , y lo que se encontró lo dejo estupefacto. Una zona de terreno despejado repleta de estatuas con la forma de Discord. Blulk giro la cabeza hacia los lados sonriendo y dijo :

-Idiota.

Fue caminando entre las estatuas siguiendo una a una con la mirada.

"En momentos como este me alegra tener nuestros poderes de seguir rastros de energía y absorberlos."

Lo se. Quiero ver la cara de ese imbécil cuando...

Blulk noto algo extraño. Se paro un momento y siguió caminado. Volvió a pasar por el mismo sitio. Sin mediar palabra , agarro la cola de la estatua con los dientes , y la estrello contra el suelo. Un coletazo golpeo a Blulk haciéndole retroceder.

-¿Como me descubriste?- dijo Discord poniéndose en pie mientras un hilillo de sangre le salía de la boca y se sujetaba su desencajado brazo de león con su garra de grifo.

-Eso no te incumbe. Lo que si te incumbe es el número de huesos que te voy a romper.

Discord fue envuelto por una luz blanca , y sus heridas se vieron curadas de inmediato. Se teletransporto , y le coloco el brazo por encima del hombro a Blulk.

-¿Porque luchas por estos ponis?- Blulk intento golpearle con la pezuña , pero este volvió a teletransportarse. -¿No te das cuentas de que con todo tu poder , puedes hacer lo que quieras?- Blulk intento embestirlo , pero se aparto. -Si te unieras a mi y a Chrysalis , podrías conseguir más poder que nadie , y la gente ya no te marginaría , te adoraría , te respetaría , y te temería.

Blulk bajo la guardia , y se acerco a Discord.

-Te escucho.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Oye , confía en mi. Se lo que hago.

"¿Qué confié en ti? Mira ahora quien alucina."

En el castillo , los guardias reales empezaron a recuperar el control de la ciudad. En la sala del trono , estaban las mane six y las princesas. Shining Armor había sido llevado al hospital de Canterlot acompañado por Candance. Twilight se quedo junto sus amigas para ver si las princesas estaban bien.

-¿Seguro que se encuentra bien , princesa?

-Sí Twilight , estoy bien. ¿Donde está Discord , y quien era ese extraño pegaso?

-Está luchando contra él , y no se quien es , pero creo que es la criatura que mato al dragón y derroto a la hidra.

-¿De donde habrá salido? Jamás había oído de una criatura como él.- dijo Luna.

-No lo se , pero hasta que conozcamos sus intenciones , no podemos...- Celestia se vio interrumpida por un resplandor. Discord apareció frente a ella.

-Hola Celestia , te veo tan aburrida como siempre.

-¡Discord! -Celestia le disparó un rayo con su cuerno , pero una oscura figura se interpuso recibiendo el impacto.- ¿Pero que?

Blulk ni se había inmutado. Un rastro de humo salía de su pecho , pero no pareció ni notar el impacto.

-Mientras estábamos peleando fuera , sucedieron cosas , y al final nos hemos hecho amigos.- dijo Discord poniéndole el brazo por encima del hombro a Blulk.

Como me gustaría arrancarle ahora mismo ese brazo y su sonrisa.

"Pues arráncaselo."

No puedo , iría contra el plan.

"Pues cuéntame tu.. Espera , aquí hay alguien más."

¿Qué?

"Que alguien se ha metido en nuestra mente."

Tienes razón , ahí hay alguien. Espera , esa no es.. ¿Celestia?

"Pues si , es ella. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?"

Como se atreve.

"¿Como se atreve a que?"

¡Como se atreve a meterse en mi mente!

"Espera , ¿qué vas a hacer?"

Blulk ignoraba las palabras de Mind. Simplemente se limito a avanzar hacia ella lentamente. Celestia se dio cuenta de sus intenciones hostiles.

-Twilight , tú y tus amigas haceos a un lado.- dijo Celestia acercándose a Blulk.

-No vuelva a hacerlo.- dijo Blulk con un tono amenazador. Las mane six y Luna miraban con preocupación.

-Pues no amenace a mis súbditos.- dijo Celestia.

-Lea mi mente otra vez.- dijo Blulk pensando en su plan. Celestia lo hizo , y solo le dio tiempo a poner una expresión de sorpresa , para que luego una pezuña negra la golpeara en el pecho y saliera despedida varios metros.

-¡No!- Luna le disparo un rayo a Blulk , el cual ni se inmuto. Las mane six fueron junto a la inconsciente princesa Celestia. Blulk simplemente ignoro a todas , y se acerco a Discord.

-Trae aquí los elementos para que pueda destruirlos.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Discord extrañado.

-Ya me has oído. Has visto lo que puedo hacer con un trozo de piedra. Imagínate lo que le puedo hacer a unos simples complementos de moda.- dijo Blulk girándose y dedicándole una sonrisa maliciosa a las mane six.

Discord sonrío , y con un chasquido , hizo aparecer frente a ellos la caja con los elementos. Bulk simplemente se puso a la derecha de Discord , levanto su pata izquierda apuntando a la caja mientras las mane six miraban aterradas , y dijo :

-Primo.

Discord salió disparado atravesando el muro del castillo. Blulk cogió la caja y la coloco en su lomo. Las mane six y Luna se pusieron entre él y Celestia para protegerla. Él simplemente se paro frente a ellas , y coloco la caja en el suelo. Ellas miraron a la caja extrañadas , y luego a Blulk.

-¿Y bien? ¿No vais a coger los elementos para derrotar a Discord?

Empezaron a oírse truenos. Miraron hacia el cielo , y vieron a Discord con una extraña nube negra que soltaba relámpagos encima. Blulk simplemente movía la cabeza hacia los lados con una sonrisa , para luego lanzarse volando hacia él.

-¿Se puede saber porque las ayudas?

-No hago esto por ayudarlas , ni porque me caigan bien. Simplemente lo hago , porque tú no me gustas.- Blulk se lanzó para intentar placarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de chocar , Discord se teletransporto. Blulk se paro en el aire , y vio que tenía algo encima proyectando una enorme sombra.

-Parece una... montaña voladora.

Antes de que pudiera apartarse , la montaña le cayó encima , sepultándolo.

Las mane six , Luna y una ya recuperada Celestia vieron atónitas el espectáculo. Las mane six ya tenían puestos los elementos. Discord apareció detrás suya , y al ver que llevaban puestos los elementos , exclamo:

-Oh oh.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada , las mane six empezaron a utilizar los elementos. Un rayo arcoiris choco contra él , provocando el mismo efecto que la otra vez. Al final solo vieron la estatua de Discord.

Empezó a oírse como el ruido de un terremoto. Se asomaron a la ventana , y vieron como una enorme grieta se estaba formando en el centro de la montaña , hasta quedar partida en dos. Una enorme figura negra aterrizo frente a ellas.

"¿Porque vuelves a tener tú el control?"

Porque la armonía nos afecto a pesar de estar bajo tierra.

-¡Guardias!- grito Luna. Al momento , un enorme batallón de guardias le tenía rodeado.

-Princesa Luna , escúcheme. Siento haber atacado a su hermana. Ahora , si me permite marcharme , podemos solucionar esto sin que nadie resulte herido. No volverán a saber de mí , lo prometo.

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú."

Cállate.

-¿Acaso piensa que después de haber puesto en peligro a mi reino le dejare irse tan campante? ¡Ni loca!

Luna hizo un gesto , y los guardias se lanzaron contra él. Blulk dio un suspiro de resignación , y golpeo el suelo con sus pezuñas , provocando que todos perdieran el equilibrio. Rápidamente salió volando del lugar.

-¡No tan rápido!

Blulk se giro para ver que Rainbow le seguía.

Genial , incluso transformados es más rápida que nosotros. ¿Cómo vamos hacer para perderla?

"Hay una forma."

¿Cuál?

"Mátala."

Mind se dio un facehoof mental. Se dio cuenta que ahora también le perseguía Luna. Estaban muy cerca de él , pero en ese momento , Celestia apareció de la nada cortandole el paso a Luna y Rainbow.

-¿Qué haces , tia?- dijo Luna extrañada.

-Dejad que se marche.

-¡Pero si la atacó, princesa!- dijo molesta Rainbow.

-Lo se , pero tengo mis razones para dejarle irse. Dejadle en paz , y volved conmigo al castillo.

Para entonces , Blulk ya se había perdido en el horizonte. Aterrizaron junto al resto de las chicas.

-Princesa , ¿qué ha pasado?- dijo Twilight preocupada acercándose a su maestra.

-Ya hablaremos más tarde de ello querida alumna. Pero ahora , tengo que hablar con alguien en privado. Lady Fluttershy , ¿le importaría acompañarme?

Fluttershy se puso un poco nerviosa , pero fue junto a la princesa ocultando su rostro con su melena.

-Dejadnos solas un momento.- dijo Celestia , mientras entraba con Fluttershy en otra habitación , y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Luna estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su hermana tras el ataque , y las amigas de Fluttershy se preguntaban que querría de ella.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta de mi identidad?

"¿Bromeas? Estábamos hablando cuando leyó nuestra mente. Seguramente de un momento a otro aparecerá un contingente de guardias en medio del pueblo."

Mind se hallaba paseando por Ponyville en su forma normal.

¿Entonces porque nos dejo marchar?

"No tengo ni idea , pero creo que lo mejor sera que desaparezcamos por un tiempo."

Tienes razón.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fluttershy estaba muy nerviosa. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Estaba la princesa enfadada con ella? No encontraba el motivo por el que la princesa la había llamado a ella sola. Celestia la había llevado a la habitación de los elementos , y mientras guardaba la caja con estos en su lugar , se giro y dijo :

-Lady Fluttershy , hace poco un pegaso verde que dice provenir de una tierra lejana llego a Ponyville , ¿cierto?

¿Como sabía ella eso? Ni Twilight ni nadie lo había comentado.

-A-así es , su alteza.- dijo con su característica timidez.

-Y usted y dicho pegaso han hecho buenas migas.

-Cierto.

-Pues necesito que hagas algo por mí , relacionado con ese pegaso.

-¿De que se trata?- decía Fluttershy muy nerviosa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Esto es muy extraño , ya han pasado cuatro horas desde lo de Canterlot , y no ha llegado nadie. Ni un guardia , ni una de las princesas , ¡ni siquiera las chicas!

"A lo mejor realmente no se ha dado cuenta de nuestra verdadera identidad."

Nah , no creo que hayamos tenido tanta suerte.

"Como veas , pero creo que deberíamos ir a la estación de Canterlot. Hay un montón de gente reunida allí esperándolas."

Tienes razón. Además , aunque nos hayan descubierto , no podrán detenernos. Dios , ya estoy empezando a pensar como tú.

"¡Yeha! Un punto para los malos."

Mind llegó a la estación , y vio allí a la familia de Applejack y a las Cutie Mark Crusaders.

-¡Hola!- oyó una voz muy aguda detrás de él. Se giró para ver a Swettie Belle , la hermanita de Rarity. -¿Eres tú Strong Mind? Mi hermana me hablo de ti.

-Ah , hola. Tu debes de ser Swettie Belle. Encantado de conocerte.

-Estás de aquí son Applebloom y Scootalo.- dijo mientras las otras dos potrillas aparecían detrás de ella.

-¿Eres tú el pony que salvó a Fluttershy?- dijo Applebloom pegándose a él.

-Ehm , bueno , yo no lo diría exactamente así , pero básicamente , sí.

-¿Qué significa tu Cutie Mark?- dijo Scootalo señalando su lomo.

-Bueno , es porque se me da muy bien la política y soy muy izquierdista.

-¿Qué es un izquierdista?- preguntó Swettie Belle.

Ah , claro , que aquí viven gobernados por una monarquía absoluta.

"Hombre , no creo que sea la definición correcta."

Puede que tenga otro cuerpo , puede que sea otro país , y puede que sea otro mundo , ¡pero yo sigo siendo republicano!

En ese momento , se escucho el ruido de un tren acercándose a la estación. Tods se acercaron al tren , y no tardaron en aparecer las chicas. Cuando Mind vio salir a Fluttershy , este se acercó a ella.

-Hola Fluttershy , me alegra ver que estás bien.

Fluttershy se sobresalto al verle. Parecía que estaba asustada de él.

-Ho-hola , Mind. Me alegra verte.- dijo forzando una sonrisa.

-Oye , ¿te ocurre algo? Se te ve nerviosa.- Mind se acerco un poco más a ella.

-No , estoy bien.- Fluttershy retrocedió un poco alejándose de él. -Ahora tengo que ver a mis animalitos , nos vemos luego.

Fluttershy se alejó corriendo rápidamente de la estación. Mind se disponía a seguirla , pero cierta pony morada se interpuso.

-Mind , me alegra ver que estás bien.- Twilight lo abrazo , mientras las otras cuatro amigas se le acercaban. -Estábamos preocupadas por ti , después de que te encerraran en el hielo.

-Bah , yo aguanto muy bien el frío. Solo tuve que esperar a que se derritiera. Por cierto , ¿qué le pasa a Fluttershy? Intente saludarla , pero reacciono como si me tuviera miedo y salió corriendo.

-No tenemos ni idea , cariño. Esta muy rara desde que Celestia la llamo para hablar con ella en privado.

"Uh , oh."

-Oh , vaya , me olvidaba de que tenía algo urgente que hacer. Nos vemos luego , chicas.

Ahora era Mind quien parecía nervioso. Intentaron preguntarle algo , pero salío corriendo en la misma dirección que Fluttershy.

-Oye , Rainbow.- dijo Twilight -¿Lograste sacarle algo esta mañana?

-La verdad , estaba en ello , pero el ataque de Discord nos interrumpió.

Twilight , Rainbow y Applejack miraron con sospecha al pegaso verde que se alejaba , mientras Pinkie y Rarity miraban extrañadas a sus amigas.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fluttershy se encontraba tumbada en el sofá de su casa pensando en lo que le había dicho la princesa Celestia. ¿Podían ser ese extraño pony y Mind la misma persona? A ella le caía muy bien y la trataba muy amablemente , pero había visto lo que ese monstruo le hizo al castillo. ¿Y si le hacía daño a ella también?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ya voy.- Fluttershy se levantó y abrío , pero al ver que era Mind , intentó cerrar la puerta rápidamente , pero Mind puso la pata en medio impidiéndoselo.

-Fluttershy , quería hablar contigo.- Mind entró y cerro la puerta tras de si , mientras que Fluttershy retrocedía atemorizada.

-Hola , Mind. ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Fluttershy intentando ocultar su miedo.

-Se que has hablado con Celestia. ¿Qué te ha contado?

-N-nada , solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Corta el rollo , se que sabe lo mío , y te lo ha contado.

-Entonces , realmente , tú y...

Mund asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Fluttershy se deslizo detrás suya e intento escapar por la puerta , pero Mind volvió a cerrarla de golpe.

-Por favor , Fluttershy. Déjame que te explique.

Ella simplemente subió corriendo a su cuarto e intento abrir la ventana , pero estaba atascada. Cuando se giró tenía a Mind detrás suya.

-Por favor , no me hagas daño.- dijo ella encongiendose contra una esquina.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que te haría nada?- Fluttershy alzó un poco la vista. -Mira , ese era yo , y no lo era , al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verás , ¿sabes lo que es el síndrome de la doble personalidad?

Mind le contó todo , su llegada a Equestria , su problema con Blulk , omitiendo la parte de como consiguió sus poderes , y la serie de My little pony.

-Entonces , ahora gracias al poder de la armonía , lo tienes bajo control.

-Más o menos sí , pero para poder vencer a Discord y Chrysalis tuve que dejarle salir. Siento mucho lo ocurrido en Canterlot , y el haber hecho daño a la princesa.

"Se perfectamente que eso no es así."

¿Acaso estoy hablando contigo?

-Mira , entenderé si no quieres volver a verme por aquí , así que simplemente iré por mis cosas a casa de Twilight , y me marchare.

Abrió la puerta , y vio que había comenzado una gran tormenta. Había olvidado que los pegasos del clima habían programado una para esta noche. Dio unos pasos hacía fuera , para ser detenido por Fluttershy.

-Espera , por favor.- Mind se detuvo y se giró para mirar a Fluttershy a la cara. -No tienes porque irte , lo que ocurrió en Canterlot no fue culpa tuya. Además , no puedes salir solo con este tiempo y en plena noche. ¿Porque no te quedas a dormir aquí? Es decir... si tú quieres...

Mind , sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias , Fluttershy. Acepto encantado.

Mind volvió a entrar y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Fluttershy y Mind se hallaban cenando una ensalada que está había preparado. Mind no podía evitar echar de menos el sabor de la carne.

-Y dime , ¿porque no me contaste esto hasta ahora?

-Porque temía que si lo hacía , la gente empezara a mirarme como me miraban los que conocían mi secreto en la Tierra. Como si fuera un monstruo.- Mind dejo ver su tono triste.

-Pero tú no eres un monstruo. Me salvaste la vida aquel día en el bosque , y salvaste a toda Equestria de Discord y Chrysalis. Eres un héroe.- le dijo Fluttershy enseñándole una sincera sonrisa.

¿Porque me siguen llamando héroe? ¡Cómo si hubiera hecho algo tan especial!

Ya terminaron de cenar , y Fluttershy había subido a su habitación a dormir. Mind se había quedado en el sofá. La tormenta de afuera se había echo eléctrica. A mucha gente los rayos le asustaban , pero a Mind le tranquilizaban. Se quedo un rato mirando por la ventana disfrutando de los truenos , hasta que oyó un ruido en la habitación de Fluttershy. Subió a ver que era , y vio algo escondido bajo las sábanas temblando.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Mind sacando la manta.

-Oh , no es nada , es solo que los rayos me asustan.

Un rayo cayo junto a la casa , y Fluttershy soltó un pequeño gritito para luego refugiarse bajo el pecho de Mind. Esta al darse cuenta , se apartó de él roja a más no poder.

-Con está tormenta , me da miedo dormir sola. Te importaría... ¿dormir conmigo?

Mind la miro un poco extrañado por su petición.

-Oh , lo siento , no quería incomodarte.- dijo Fluttershy escondiendo su rostro tras su melena.

-Tranquila. Si quieres , lo haré.- dijo Mind.

-¿De verás? ¿No te incomoda?

-Para nada.

Mind se metió en la cama , y Fluttershy se coloco a su lado. Otro rayo hizo que se asustase y se abrazase a Mind. Volvió a apartarse sonrojada dandole la espalda , pero entonces Mind la abrazo por detrás.

Esto la dejo un poco extrañada , pero luego se reconforto , y se quedo dormida.


	8. Princesas aplastadas

***Este episodio le va a gustar a Seren Avro Tsukino. Porque Celestia acaba más o menos igual en sus historias.***

Twilight se encontraba desayunando en la biblioteca. Se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual , porque quería hablar con Fluttershy. Quería saber que le había dicho Celestia , y porque actuaba de forma tan extraña. Además , debía encontrar a Mind. Ayer se marcho a toda prisa de la estación , y no volvió a la biblioteca para dormir.

Twilight salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a casa de Fluttershy. No quería molestar a su amiga , pero quería saber inmediatamente que es lo que le había dicho la princesa Celestia. Llamó a la puerta , y oyó a Fluttershy levantarse y hablar con alguien. De ahí a un rato , le abrió la puerta.

-Ah , hola Twilight. ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Fluttershy notándose que acababa de levantarse.

-Hola Fluttershy , siento molestarte , pero...- Twilight se quedo callada al ver a Mind bajando las escaleras.

-Hola Twilight.

-Hola Mind , ¿qué haces aquí?

-Es que ayer vine a ver a Fluttershy , y como empezó la tormenta , al final me quede aquí.

-¿Y dormiste con ella en su cama?

-Es que tenía miedo de la tormenta.

Twilight miro un momento a Mind y luego a Fluttershy , para luego volver a mirar a Mind.

-Bueno , esto , venía a preguntarle a Fluttershy sobre lo que hablo con la princesa Celestia.

Fluttershy y Mind pusieron una cara de sorpresa.

-Esto , Twilight. ¿Te importa sí voy a hablar un momento con Mind a la cocina? Es decir , si no te molesta.

-Oh , tranquila Flutershy. Esperare.

Mind y Fluttershy entraron en la cocina de esta. Twilight no se consideraba cotilla , pero realmente quería saber de que estaban hablando. Al final su curiosidad le pudo , y se acercó poniendo la oreja en la puerta. Lo único que alcanzó a oír fue un "¿Deberíamos contárselo?" y "Creo que sí." Oyó que se acercaban a la puerta , y se alejó. Fluttershy fue la única que vio salir de la habitación.

-Twilight , necesito contarte algo. Pero debes prometerme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Ni a las chicas , ni a Spike , ni a las princesas.

A Twilight le extraño la petición de su amiga , pero acepto.

-Esta bien Fluttershy. Te lo prometo.

-¿Promesa Pinkie?

-Promesa Pinkie.

Twilight hizo todo lo del pastelillo en el ojo. Fluttershy le indico que le siguiera , y fueron a la parte trasera de su casa. Simplemente se pararon una enfrente a la otra. Twilight se extraño por esto. Iba a decirle algo a Fluttershy , pero vio que miraba algo a su espalda. Noto que una sombra la cubría desde detrás , se giro , y vio al pegaso que había derrotado a Discord y atacado a la princesa Celestia.

-¡Ahhh!- Twilight retrocedió y se puso delante de su amiga.- ¡Huye Fluttershy , yo lo entretendré!- su cuerno empezó a iluminarse para atacar a Blulk.

-No Twiligth , espera.- Fluttershy se puso frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Corre!

-No nos hará nada.

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Pues porque es Mind.

-¡¿Qué?!

Fluttershy se aparto y Twilight vio como el pegaso negro se iba encogiendo , y haciendo que su pelaje negro se iba volviendo verde. Twilight no creía lo que veía , hasta que reconoció la Cutie Mark de su lomo.

-¿Mind? Pero.. tú... como...- Twilight simplemente se desmayó.

-Bueno , se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Y como esperabas que se lo tomara? No se , pensé que se pondría a gritar como una loca por todo el pueblo.

Twilight se despertó media hora después en el sofá de casa de Fluttershy. Cuando abrió los ojos , se encontró con Mind mirándola de frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Twilight frotándose la cabeza.

-Pues que te contamos mi secreto , y te desmayaste.

-Ah sí. ¡Y se puede saber como es eso!

Twilight miraba a Mind como una loca y le hacía retroceder poco a poco hacía la pared. En ese momento entró Fluttershy.

-Bueno , es una larga historia.

Mind le contó a Twilight todo lo que le había dicho a Fluttershy.

-Pero , ¿y el dragón?

-No era mi intención matarlo. Me metí en su cueva sin darme cuenta , y me ataco. Me trago , y yo intente removerle el estomago para que me vomitara , no atravesarlo. Ahora mis... pezuñas , están manchadas de sangre.- dijo en un tono triste. Twilight y Fluttershy lo notaron.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La Tierra.

Un policía montado al borde de la congelación , había conseguido refugiarse en la misma cueva hasta la que habían seguido a aquel muchacho cuyo rastro desaparecía en el interior.

¿Qué era esa cosa que había atacado el cuartel? Llevaba ropa , por lo que no era un animal , pero tampoco humano. No podía serlo , porque ninguna persona cometería semejante carnicería con sus manos desnudas. Lo que le había visto hacer a sus compañeros era algo que recordaría en sus pesadillas durante años.

Algo se acercaba a la cueva. Pudo distinguir una figura entre la nieve. Se asomo un poco para ver mejor que era. Probablemente se trataba de un oso. O quizás de..

Pudo distinguir que su piel era tan blanca como la nieve que le rodeaba , en contraste con su pelo , uñas y ojos negros. Estos últimos parecían dos enormes bolas de billar. Era él. El mismo monstruo que había matado a sus compañeros. Rápidamente intento ocultarse , pero era tarde , ya lo había visto.

Se arrastraba como podía al interior de la cueva. Se giro para ver como el monstruo le seguía a un paso tranquilo , con una sonrisa sádica. Al final consiguió llegar hasta donde se encontraba la extraña mesa de piedra. No tenía ningún lugar al que huir. Quedo de espaldas a la pared del fondo de la cueva. Whulk se fue acercando a él. Simplemente le agarro por el cuello , y atraso su otro puño. El policía cerro los ojos esperando el momento , pero no ocurrió nada.

Volvío a abrir los ojos , y vio al monstruo mirando alrededor del lugar como si estuviera siendo rodeado por fantasmas. Simplemente le solto , y vio como se acerco a la mesa de piedra. Miro fijamente el símbolo encima de esta. Era parecido al ying y yang solo que con dos alicornios , con un sol al lado de uno y una luna al lado del otro. El monstruo simplemente toco la mesa de piedra , y un resplandor blanco los cegó a ambos.

Cuando el policía abrió los ojos , se vio solo en la cueva , no había nadie más. Se puso de pie , y vio como una luz blanca se iba apagando en el centro de la mesa.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Una luz se desplegó en medio del bosque Everfree. Whulk vio su nuevo cuerpo. Era un...¿pony? Un pony de tierra. Su crin era negra , al igual que sus ojos , pero su pelaje era blanco. Se preguntaba que había ocurrido , pero noto un rastro de energía.

Era el de su primo. Lo identificaría donde fuera. Pero noto algo extraño. Otros dos rastros de energía. No era gamma ni cósmica , era algo diferente. No sabía que podía ser , pero llamo su atención. Simplemente se fue saltando en dirección a una montaña con lo que parecía un castillo en su ladera.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Esa noche , Luna estaba decidida a hablar con su hermana. Quería que le explicara lo ocurrido hoy con el ataque al castillo. ¿Porque dejo a escapar a ese monstruo tras lo ocurrido? Le había atacado.

Entro en la habitación de su hermana , y la encontró sentada leyendo.

-Celestia , necesito hablar contigo inmediatamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Luna?- dijo su hermana cerrando el libro.

-¿Se puede sabe porque dejaste irse a aquel monstruo?

-Es asunto mío , no tuyo.

-Recuerda que yo también soy gobernante de Equestria al igual que tú. Todo lo que te incumba a ti me incumbe a mí.

-Luna , hermana.- dijo Celestia poniéndose de pie a su lado. -Confía en mí. Esa criatura no volverá a ser una amenaza , y mientras le dejemos en paz , no ocurrirá nada. Y por tu propio bien , y el de todos , es mejor no saber nada de esto. Es más , preferiría no saberlo ni yo.

Luna sabía que no podía sacarle nada a su hermana , así que simplemente salió de su habitación. Celestia volvió a abrir el libro , en una página con la fotografía de una extraña criatura verde con una armadura parecida a la de un gladiador.

-Hulk , el legendario destructor de mundos.- dijo Celestia cerrando el libro.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Luna paseaba por los jardines del castillo. No entendía la actitud de su hermana. ¿Porque insistía tanto en ocultarle lo que sabía de esa criatura? ¿No recuerda lo que ocurrió ayer.

Luna se detuvo un momento , y noto algo extraño. Notaba una extraña sacudida en la tierra. Paraba un momento y luego volvía a oírse , cada vez más cerca. Casi parecían las pisadas de un gigante que se estuviera acercando al castillo , pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Luna vio una silueta en el cielo , cayendo a gran velocidad hacía donde se encontraba ella.

Cuando choco contra el suelo , el impulso levanto una humareda y la lanzó hacía atrás. Cuando se levanto , vio un extraño pony terrestre frente a ella. Sus colores eran exactamente los mismos que el del pegaso de ayer , excepto por sus ojos negros. Luna se levantó , y empezó a acercarse a él.

-¿Ponies? ¿He terminado en un mundo lleno de ponies? Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

-¿Qué haces aquí criatura? ¿Qué buscas en este reino?- dijo iluminando su cuerno.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe , y más vale que te apartes , si no quieres que te pase por encima.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

Luna le disparó un rayo con su cuerno , pero Whulk ni se inmuto.

-Será una broma.

Luna no dijo nada. Se limito a disparar otro rayo.

-He de admitirlo , chica. Tu poder tiene una pinta... deliciosa.

Luna no entendió el comentario de Whulk , pero no tardo en empezar a notarse débil. Vio como una energía azul oscura empezaba a abandonar su cuerpo , y a meterse en el de Whulk.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Luna le lanzó otro rayo , pero este lo absorbió.

Luna simplemente intento alejarse de él volando. Consiguió alejarse lo suficiente para que dejase de sentirse débil.

-Oh no , de eso nada.- Whulk dio un salto y choco contra ella , haciendo que los dos cayeran y atravesaran el techo del castillo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Celestia oyó un estruendo. Salió fuera de su habitación , y se encontró con un guardia.

-Princesa , su hermana esta siendo atacada.

-¿Dónde está?

Siguió al guardia hasta la puerta principal del castillo. Allí pudo ver un montón de guardias inconscientes , con sus armaduras despedazadas y sus armas destrozadas. Pudo ver a un enorme pony de tierra blanco de pie sobre el su hermana , que se hallaba indefensa mientras una luz azul salía de sus ojos y se metía en los del monstruo. Un rayo impactó contra él , pero casi ni lo noto. Se giró para ver a Celestia , quién aprovecho para envolver a Luna con un aura dorada y alejarla de él.

-Lleven a mi hermana a la enfermería , yo me encargare de esa criatura.

-Pero princesa...

-Váyanse.

Los guardias que quedaban se fueron con Luna a la enfermería , mientras Celestia confrontaba sola a Whulk.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mind se encontraba en ese momento junto a Futtershy. Estaba acompañando a está a su casa.

-Aún no te he agradecido habernos salvado de Discord y Chrysalis.- le dijo ella.

-No fue nada.

-Sí que fue algo , eres un héroe.

-Un héroe es alguien que arriesga su vida para poner a salvo a los demás. Yo no corrí peligro en ningún momento.

"Chulito."

-Eso no es cierto. Discord es el señor del caos , podría haberte herido.

-Para eso debería atravesar mi piel , y en este mundo no existe material alguno que sea capaz de hacerlo.

Siguieron caminando un rato , y Fluttershy noto a Mind un poco distante.

-¿En que piensas?

-Nada , es solo que... Desde que me convertí en Blulk , tuve que permanecer alejado de los demás para mantenerles a salvo. Durante los últimos meses lo único que he experimentado es una absoluta soledad , y ahora , le tengo controlado , y se me ha brindado la oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo. Es tan bueno , que tengo miedo de despertarme y descubrir que era un sueño.

-Oh , pobrecito.- dijo Fluttershy apoyandose en su hombro. -Pero no te preocupes , ya no estas solo. Nos tienes a mi y a las chicas para apoyarte.- dijo mostrando una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias Fluttershy , eres la mejor.

Llegaron a casa de Fluttershy , y Mind estaba a punto de despedirse.

-Gracias otra vez por acompañarme.

-De nada. Tengo que volver a la biblioteca , ya que le prometí a Twilight que le respondería a todo lo que ella me preguntase sobre mi mundo.

-Pues hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Mind vio que Fluttershy se acercaba a él. Esperaba que le diera un abrazo , pero no fue así. Noto que unos sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos. Aquello le sorprendió mucho , y Fluttershy , al ver lo que le había hecho , se volvío a meter rápidamente en su casa , dejando a Mind en shock.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fluttershy no paraba de preguntarse porque había hecho aquello. Ella no se comporta así , ella es muy tímida , además de que Mind era su amigo. Acaba de estropear su amistad con él. Debe de estar muy enfadado con ella. ¿Qué le dirá mañana cuando le vea?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Bien , don Juan , la tienes en el bote."

¿De que hablas? Ella es solo mi amiga , no pienso...

"¿Sabes que estoy dentro de tu mente y que es inútil que me mientas , no?

Cállate. Volvamos a la biblioteca y olvidémonos de lo que acaba de pasar.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Celestia estaba exhausta. ¿Qué clase de criatura era aquella? No solo no le afectaban sus rayos , si no que además , parecía que se alimentaba de ellos , haciéndose más fuerte. Tenía que cambiar de estrategia.

-Muy bien , monstruo. Conozco a los de tu especie.

-Mas que una especie , somos una clase.

-¿Te burlas de mi? Eres un necio si crees que te permitiré dañar a mis súbditos.

-Y tú otra necia si te crees capaz de detenerme.

Celestia cargo contra él , y salío volando llevándoselo por delante. Whulk no sabía que pretendía , hasta que noto que estaban abandonando la atmósfera del planeta. Al final llegaron hasta la órbita de la luna , y dejo que se estrellara contra su superficie. Celestia tenía planeado dejarle ahí varado , peroantes de que pudiera irse , Whulk salto e impacto contra ella , haciendo que los dos se estrellaran.

Celestia intento incorporarse , pero Whulk le golpeo en la cara con su pezuña. Siguío intentando incorporarse.

-No te rindes , ¿eh?- Whulk se apartó , agarro su melena con los dientes , y la lanzo contra una colina lunar. -Bien , te daré la oportunidad de defenderte. Asi será más... divertido.

Celestia se levanto , con una mejilla sangrándole , y su blanco pelaje completamente empolvado. Tenía que volver a intentar lo del rayo , pero esta vez sería diferente. Simplemente se elevo , y Whulk vio como se ponía delante del sol. Esto le extraño , pero enseguida noto como un rayo enorme iba a golpearlo. Este era diferente a los anteriores. Era más potente. Antes de que pudiera apartarse , un rayo de plasma dorado le golpeo , abrasándole.

Celestia aterrizo junto al trozo de tierra lunar abrasado donde antes estaba Whulk completamente exhausta. Miro hacía las cenizas que cubrían la zona , y no vio nada. Dio un largo suspiro , y se disponía a marcharse , pero una voz la detuvo.

-Vale , me has cabreado.- se giró , y vio a Whulk , mientras sus heridas y quemaduras se iban cerrando lentamente.- Y más te valía no haberlo hecho.

Antes de que Celestia pudiera moverse , Whulk la placo , quedando encima suya mientras se encontraba panza arriba. Está intentaba zafarse , pero su peso la tenía inmovilizada. Whulk levanto una pezuña , y machaco una de sus alas , provocando que saliera un desgarrador grito de dolor.

-He acabado en un mundo de ponies , así que pensé que se trataba de una pesadilla. Pero ahora me encuentro respirando en la luna , machacando a un ser d poder cósmico , por lo que tiene que ser un sueño.

Puso su otra pezuña en su otra ala , provocando el mismo efecto.

-Te voy a romper todos los huesos del cuerpo uno por uno. Pero antes , para ser una equina , eres hermosa.

Sin que ella pudiera impedirlo , Whulk metió su boca en la suya. Se apartó un momento de ella , y golpeó sus ambos costados partiendole las costillas.

-No te preocupes preciosa , esta noche va a ser muy larga.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Luna fue abriendo lentamente los ojos , y se encontró en la enfermería.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Una enfermera se le acercó.

-Princesa , fue atacada por un extraño monstruo.

-Ya lo recuerdo. ¿Dónde está ahora?

-Su hermana lo llevó hasta la luna , y se encuentra luchando contra él.

-¡¿Está ella sola?!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Vamos princesa , solo debes pedir clemencia . y acabare rápidamente con tu sufrimiento.

Celestia se hallaba completamente magullada. Los huesos de sus alas , torso y patas estaban rotos. Whulk había absorbido la mayoría de su poder.

-N-no , monstruo. La gobernante de Equestria jamás te pedirá piedad.

-Bien , como tu veas.

Whulk coloco su pata sobre su cabeza hundiéndola en el suelo , pero un rayo azul golpeó su costado.

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?!

-¿Sois hermanas? Bueno , tranquila. Si quieres , luego podemos hacer un "menage a trois". No te pongas celosa.

Luna furiosa empezó a cargar energía en su cuerno.

-Oh , vamos , no te funcionó antes. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te funcionara...?- un rayo le golpeó hiriéndole en el pecho y lo estrelló contra el suelo abriendo una enorme grieta.- ...ahora.

-Para que lo sepas , monstruo. Soy la princesa de la luna , por lo que mi poder aquí , es mayor.

-No me importa , te voy a vencer , y después haré lo que quiera con vosotras.- dijo saliendo de la grieta y poniendo una sonrisa de pervertido.

Luna furiosa iba a volverle a lanzar un rayo , pero vio a su hermana muy malherida. Descendió junto a ella , y antes de que Whulk le golpeara , ambas desaparecieron en un destello , reapareciendo en Canterlot.

-Princesas , ¿qué ha ocurrido?

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones , lleven inmediatamente a mi hermana a la enfermería.- un grupo de guardias cargo con ella en una camilla , y se la llevaron. -Usted , tráigame carta y una pluma , debo informar a alguien.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Whulk miró a su alrededor , y no vio a nadie. Se fijó en la tierra.

-Idiotas.

Flexionó las rodillas preparándose para saltar , y salió disparado alejandose de la luna , entrando en la atmósfera de la tierra como un meteorito.


	9. Whulk vs Blulk

Mind llegó a casa de Twilight. Iba a hablar con ella sobre su mundo , y así también se olvidaría de lo ocurrido con Fluttershy.

Tras varias preguntas sobre sus costumbres , llego la más temida.

-¿Y los humanos , que comeís?

-¿Qué que comemos? Pues... , seguramente esto te sonará un poco fuerte. Pero antes de decírtelo , necesito que me hagas otra promesa.

-¿Cual?

-Que esto no se lo comentarás a Fluttershy.

-De acuerdo , hago una Pinkie promesa.

-Pues verás , nuestra dieta es muy parecida a la vuestra. Verduras , frutas , y aparte de que no comemos heno , comemos...

-Twilight , ha llegado una carta.- entró Spike en ese momento.

Twilight la cogió con su magia , mientras Mind soltaba un por los pelos.

-Que extraño , no está firmada por la princesa Celestia , sino por Luna.- Twilight iba leyendo la carta mientras su rostro mutaba de la sorpresa , al miedo. -Oh no.

-¿Qué ocurre , Twilight?- le preguntó Spike.

-La princesa Celestia ha sido atacada por un monstruo y está muy grave. Hay que ir a Canterlot en seguida.

Twilight salió rápidamente por la puerta.

-Twilight , espera.- grito Mind yendo detrás de ella.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Un grupo de perros diamante se encontraban excavando en las colinas cercanas a Ponyville , cuando oyeron un extraño ruido proveniente de la superficie.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No lo se , casi parece que alguien hubiera tirado un yunque , y estuviera atravesando cada nivel de las galerías.

Un estruendo , y gran parte del techo se derrumbó. Cuando los perros se reincorporaron , vieron algo moverse en el centro del enorme cráter.

-Increíble , he saltado desde la luna , y he sobrevivido.

-¿Qué eres , monstruo?- dijo un perro diamante mientras los demás le rodeaban con sus lanzas.

-Vuestra peor pesadilla.- dijo abalanzándose contra ellos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A la mañana siguiente , las mane six junto Mind llegaban en tren a Canterlot. Twilight le había dicho a sus amigas lo del ataque a la princesa. Todas estaban preocupadas por la princesa , pero Fluttershy estaba preocupada por otra cosa más.

Mind no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el viaje. Debía estar muy enfadado con ella. Anoche había estropeado su amistad , y ella normalmente no actúa así. No sabía porque había hecho aquello. Mind se hallaba pensando en lo mismo.

"No puedes evitarla toda tu vida. Tarde o temprano tendrás que hablar con ella."

Ya hablaré con ella. Pero ahora debemos saber que le ha pasado a la princesa. Por cierto , hay una cosa que quería preguntarte.

"Dime."

El otro día pudiste haber acabado con Luna , con Celestia y con las chicas. Porque no lo hiciste.

"Pues porque quería cerrarle el pico a ese tipo , y ellas eran las únicas que podían hacerlo."

Tú también podías hacerlo si quisieras. No , aquello fue por compasión.

"¿De que estás hablando? Las habría aplastado después de Discord de no ser porque tú tomaste el control."

No me mientas. Te caen bien y lo sabes.

"..."

No hagas como un crío y finjas que no me oyes.

"..."

Ay.

El tren se paró en la estación de Canterlot , y todas bajaron seguidas por Mind. Llegaron al hospital de Ponyville , y un grupo de guardias tenía vigilada la puerta.

-Soy Twilight Sparkle , la princesa Luna reclamó nuestra presencia.

Los guardias dejaron pasar a las mane six , pero cuando intentó pasar Mind , le cortaron el paso.

-No pasa nada , chicos. Viene con nosotras.

Los guardias le abrieron paso y las siguió al interior del hospital. Allí se juntaron con la princesa Luna , y a Mind le vino una extraña sensación. Era como sí... oh no.

-Princesa Luna , ¿qué ha pasado?- le preguntó Twilight muy preocupada.

-Twilight Sparkle. Me alegra verte a ti y a tus amigas aquí. Anoche una criatura parecida a la que lucho contra Discord , un pony de tierra blanco y de crin negra , ataco el palacio , y dejo a mi hermana muy malherida.

Oh no.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta , Mind se fue por la puerta.

-¿Parecido a aquel pegaso?- Twilight y Fluttershy buscaron a Mind con la mirada , pero este ya se había ido. -¿Cómo se encuentra su hermana?

-Los médicos dicen que se recuperará , pero vayamos a lo que nos ocupa.

-Quiere que...

-Exacto. Quiero que utilicéis los elementos de la armonía , encontréis a esos dos monstruos , y los venzáis.

Las chicas salieron del hospital dispuestas a buscar a Whulk y Blulk.

-Cuando encuentre a esos monstruos les daré una lección que nunca olvidarán.- dijo Rainbow enfadada.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo , Rainbow Dash. Cuando encontremos a esos rufianes , se acordarán de lo que han hecho.

-Chicas , ¿porque no os vais adelantando? Fluttershy y yo tenemos que hacer algo.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada , Twilight se fue arrastrando a Fluttershy con ella , dejando a sus amigas un poco extrañadas.

-Chicas , ¿dónde está Mind?- dijo Applejack.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

No puede ser él , es imposible.

"Ya has visto la huella energética en el cuerpo de Luna. Era la suya , es inconfundible."

¿Pero que hace aquí? No le había visto desde.

-¡Mind!- vio que Twilight y Fluttershy corrían hacía él. -Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no , Twilight.

-Sí , ahora sí.- dijo cortandole el paso. -¿Quién es ese pony que atacó a la princesa Celestia?

-No le conozco.

-Oh , ¿en serio? ¿Entonces como es que tiene los mismos poderes que tú?

-Pues...

-¿Porque ha aparecido poco tiempo después de ti?

Mind simplemente soltó un suspiro.

-Vale , a estas alturas me sería inútil mentiros , así que os diré la verdad. Lo más seguro es que haya llegado aquí porque me buscaba a mi , y en cuanto a porque le conozco , es porque... -Mind no terminó la frase.

-¿Es porque...?- dijo Twilight inquisitivamente.

-Es mi primo.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La tierra , hace un año.

Dos jóvenes caminaban por un callejón apartado.

-Te digo que he oído a alguien.

-No digas tonterías , este sitio lleva años abandonado.

-Escucha , miramos a ver , y si no vemos nada , nos marchamos.

-Vale , Julian. Hagamoslo.

En el interior del almacén.

-Vale , este era el último.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta es la realidad correcta? Recuerdame porque hacemos esto.

-Ya te lo he dicho , en A.R.M.O.R. se nos encargo deshacernos de la tecnología del Líder y Modok tras el golpe de estado en D.C. , así que se nos encargó llevarla a otras realidades privadas de vida.

-¿Estás seguro de que está realidad está vacía?

-¿Es que no ves este lugar? No puede estar más abandonado. Ahora venga , larguémonos de aquí.

Los dos hombres se fueron por una esquina mientras un resplandor los absorvía. Resplandor que no fue visto por los chicos que miraban por la ventana.

-¿Qué se habrán fumado esos dos? -Julián entró seguido de su primo y giró la esquina por donde se fueron. -Vaya . ya han desaparecido.

Juan observaba la máquina con atención.

-¿Qué crees que será esto?- dijo señalando a la máquina. Estaba compuesta por dos antenas que apuntaban a donde se encontraba él.

-No lo se , pero solo hay una forma de comprobarlo. -Julián activo una palanca que estaba junto a Juan.

-¿Pero que ha...?

Se desperto 8 horas después en plena noche. Lo único que había a su alrededor eran ruinas , y solo vestían sus pantalones destrozados , mientras su cuerpo se hallaba manchado de sangre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Eso que cuentas , es horrible.- le dijo Twilight. -¿Qué le ocurrió a él?

-No lo se , lo último que supe de él fue por las noticias de los asesinatos de aquella noche. No volví a saber de él , hasta hoy.

-Pero estás aquí , puedes ayudarnos a detenerlo.

-Pero esto ha sido culpa mía.

-¿De que hablas?

-Él está aquí porque me está buscando a mí. De no ser por mi presencia , lo del castillo y lo de Celestia jamás hubiera ocurrido.

-No es tu culpa. El único responsable , es tu primo.

-Yo no lo veo así. Por cierto , necesito hablar con Fluttershy a solas un momento.

Twilight se alejó para dejarlos a solas. Fluttershy sospechaba sobre lo que iba a hablarle.

-Fluttershy , quería decirte algo sobre lo que paso anoche.

-Lo siento mucho.

-¿Qué lo sientes?

-Siento hacer lo que hice. Ahora harás bien en estar enfadado conmigo. He estropeado nuestra amistad , y entendería que no quieras...

Fluttershy no pudo acabar , ya que noto como Mind le agarraba la nuca con una de sus pezuñas y le plantaba un beso. Fluttershy se vio sorprendida al principio , pero no tardo en corresponderselo. Al cabo de un rato se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Pero , creí que...

-Como voy a estar enfadado contigo , siendo como eres la pony más bella y amable de Equestria. Hace algo que sentía esto por ti , pero no sabía como decírtelo.

Fluttershy estaba roja a más no poder. No sabía que decirle.

-Ahora vuelve con Twilight , yo os seguiré enseguida.

Fluttershy asintió , y se dio la vuelta contenta , para volver con su amiga , pero enseguida noto como una enorme figura negra alzaba el vuelo detrás suya.

"Has hecho lo que acabas de hacer , porque sabes que hay posibilidades de que no volvamos vivos."

Que bien me conoces.

"Le vas a romper el corazón."

¿Y eso te importa?

"¡No , no me...! Sí , sí que me importa , ¿contento?"

Bien , pues porque es justo lo que necesitamos para vencerle.

"¿De que hablas?"

Jamás podríamos vencerle como un dos entes. Si queremos tener oportunidades contra él , ahora que seguramente habrá absorbido gran parte del poder de las princesas , debemos luchar como uno solo. Debemos fusionar nuestras mentes.

"Pero yo no quiero morir."

No morirás , ambos viviremos , como una sola persona.Y sabes tan bien como yo que es la única forma de salvar a Fluttershy. ¿Y bien?

"..."

Además , sabes que yo también perdería con eso la capacidad de transformarme en alguien normal.

"Muy bien , tú ganas."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Whulk se acercaba a Canterlot con sus enormes saltos. Aterrizo delante del portón del castillo. Un grupo de guardias le rodeo , pero el simplemente golpeó el suelo derribandolos y destrozando las puertas. Entró con paso tranquilo.

-Princesitas , enseñad vuestras caritas.- decía burlonamente.

-Ellas no están aquí. -Whulk se giro y vio a Blulk detrás suya. -Pero me tienes a mí.

-Primo , me alegra volver a verte. Ayudame a encontrar a esas princesas y a acabar con estos ponies.

-No primo , no pienso hacerlo. Se que no eres tú quien habla , que es Whulk , pero puedes luchar contra él.

-No lo entiendes. A diferencia de ti yo acepte de buen grado esto. No me vi controlado por mi parte salvaje , la asimile.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto lo haces porque quieres que sea así?

-Exacto Sherlock. Ahora apártate , mientras encuentro a esas dos y les robo el poder que les queda.- dijo bordeandole yendo a la puerta.

Blulk se interpuso en medio.

-Lo siento , pero no puedo permitírtelo.

-Maldita sea , en el fondo siempre supe que eras un debilucho.

Antes de que Blulk pudiera reaccionar , Whulk le coloco un golpe ascendente que lo envío volando.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cerca del hospital , las chicas se habían reunido.

-Al fin llegáis , ¿dónde os habíais metido?- preguntaba Rainbow a Twilight y Fluttershy.

-Chicas , hay algo que debemos contaros. Le prometimos a Mind que no lo haríamos , pero dada la situación , no nos queda otra.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntarle de que se trataba , algo impacto contra el suelo provocando una enorme zanja.

-¡Es uno de los monstruos!- Rainbow iba a lanzarse a por él.

-No , Rainbow. Espera.- le dijo Twilight parandola.

-¡Mind! , ¿estás bien?- pregunto Fluttershy acercándose al humeante cráter.

¡¿Mind?!- dijeron sus amigas sorprendidas.

-Sí , me encuentro bien. ¿Dónde he aterrizado?

-Al lado del hospital. -le dijo Twilight.

-¿Solo al otro extremo de la ciudad? Le creía peligroso.

Whulk aterrizó cerca de ellas , y miró hacia el edificio.

-Vaya , así que aquí están las princesas. Bien , ya estaba más hambriento de su poder.

-Chicas , sacad a las princesas de aquí. Yo intentare alejarlo de la ciudad.

-De acuerdo. -dijo Twilight con decisión , seguida de Fluttershy. -Bien , chicas , ¿venís o que?

Las demás miraron confudidas un momento , pero enseguida las siguieron.

-Twilight , ¿vas a explicarnos que sucede aquí?

-Más tarde , Appplejack. Ahora debemos poner a la princesa Celestia a salvo.

Afuera , ambos hulks se miraban desafiantes.

-He absorbido el poder de las princesas. ¿De verás te crees capaz de derrotarme? Ahora soy un semidiós.

-Tú lo único que eres y has sido siempre , es un fantasma.

Whulk cargó contra él. Por un momento parecía el típico dilema de la fuerza imparable contra el objeto inamovible , pero en el último momento , Blulk saltó y le cayó encima , medio enterrándolo , mientras le golpeaba.

-Esto por tardar tanto en devolverme el GTA IV , esto por estropearme la PS2 , y esto por comprarte un DLC del Assassin´s Creed con mi cuenta y decirme que era gratis.

Whulk agarró su pezuña , y le golpeó en el estómago con su pata trasera , haciéndole atravesar una casa.

-Idiota.

Se dirigío al interior del hospital.

Las mane six habían llegado hasta la princesa Celestia , quien se hallaba en compañía de Candance y Luna.

-Twilight , ¿qué ocurre?- le preguntó su maestra.

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones , ahora debemos sacarla de aquí.

-¡Princesa!

Un guardia venía corriendo hacía ellas , pero algo le agarró por detrás , y le arrastró a las sombras. De ahí a unos momentos , solo vieron su casco salir disparado.

-Está aquí. ¡Rápido , debemos coger la camilla y sacarla!

Sin más dilación , Applejack y Rainbow empezaron a empujarla en la dirección opuesta del pasillo. Candance y Luna se quedaron atrás , dispuestas a atacar al monstruo blanco que salía de las sombras.

-Hola , guapita. Veo que solo no has aprendido la lección , si no que además te has traído a una amiga para que reciba un poco.

-¿Que hacéis? Venid con nosotras.- les dijo Celestia.

-No , hermana. Nosotras distraeremos al monstruo. Vosotras salid de aquí.

Antes de que nadie pudiera replicarles nada , Whulk empezó a cargar contra ellas , para luego ser golpeado por Blulk , quien había atravesado el techo , y le había hecho llegar al sótano.

-Genial , el otro monstruo.- Luna empezó a cargar un rayo en su cuerno , pero Fluttershy se interpuso.

-No , su alteza. Está de nuestro lado.

-¿De que hablas?

-Sí princesa , es cierto.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Cómo podeís confiar en él después del ataque?

-Mira Luna , puedes dudar de mi persona , o puedes ayudarlas a poner a tu hermana a salvo. Tú decides.

Luna no pudo responderle , ya que una mancha blanca atravesó el suelo , y se llevó a Blulk por delante. Sin pensarlo dos veces , todas salieron corriendo , y cuando creyeron haber llevado a Celestia a una zona lo suficientemente alejada , se detuvieron.

-Chicas , quizas no pueda vencerle solo. Debemos ayudarle.- dijo Twilight a sus amigas.

-Sí , Twilight , ¿pero como?- le preguntó Applejack.

-¿Tu que crees?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La pelea proseguía , con una clara desventaja de Blulk , ya que Whulk aún poseía parte del poder que le había robado a Celestia y Luna. Ahora ambos se hallaban forcejeando chocando sus pezuñas , mientras Blulk empezaba a retroceder.

-Es inútil , no podrás vencerme , y lo sabes.

-¿Qué pasa , que ahora también eres adivino?

-No soy estadista.- Whulk consiguió hacerle perder el equilibrio , y aprovecho para agarrarle por la cola , y lanzarle contra un edificio. -Y las estadísticas me dicen que vas a perder.

Blulk empezó a reincorporarse , y vio a dos niñas paradas junto a él , mirándole asustadas. Lo grave , era que el edificio empezó a derrumbarse sobre ellos , sepultandoles a los tres.

-Nadie puede pararme. No hay nadie en este mundo que pueda hacerlo.

-Quizás nosotras sí.

Whulk se giró , y vio a seis ponies. La en medio llevaba una diadema , y las otras unos collares.

-Y vosotras quienes sois , ¿las diseñadoras de accesorios reales?

-Ríete , monstruo , pero te enseñaremos de lo que sirve el poder de la armonía.- las mane six empezaron a levitar mientras un aura blanca las cubría.

Los escombros empezaron a removerse , y salió Blulk , viéndose las dos niñas debajo suya. Las había escudado con su cuerpo.

-Niñas , ¿estáis bien?

-...

-¿Estáis bien o no?

-S-sí. Gracias señor.

-Bien , ahora marchaos de aquí antes de que salgáis heridas.

Las niñas salieron corriendo junto a sus madres , mientras Blulk vio a Whulk encarando a las mane six que estaban empezando a usar los elementos. Blulk salio corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Esperad , no lo hagáis , o...!

Tarde. Un rayo arcoiris golpeó a Whulk , y tras apagarse el resplandor , vio a las mane six levantarse.

-Listo , problema resuelto.- dijo Twilight.

Todas estaban tranquilas , pero Blulk mostraba claramente su preocupación , y enojo.

-¡¿Es que tenéis idea de lo que acabáis de hacer?!

-¿Salvar el día?- le dijo Pinkie alegremente.

No hubo más palabras. Todas se quedaron de piedra al ver aparecer a Whulk entre el humo , mientras unas chispas arcoiris salían de todo su cuerpo.

-Muchas gracias por el favor. Ahora voy a devolvéroslo.

Whulk proyectó un rayo de energía negro sobre las mane six. Todas se apartaron a tiempo , menos Fluttershy , quien se hallaba paralizada por el miedo. Ella simplemente cerró los ojos , esperando el impacto. Más oyó la explosión , pero no sintió nada. Abrió los ojos , y vio a Blulk tumbado en el suelo , con humo saliendole por todo su cuerpo , y muy malherido.

-No.- decía Fluttershy mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. -No es posible.- empezó a abrazar su cuerpo mientras lloraba. -Por favor , no te mueras. Te quiero , te necesito , no me abandones.

-Co-corre.- dijo Blulk. -Por lo que más quieras , corre.

Demasiado tarde. Whulk se coloco tras ella , y de un golpe con la pezuña , la mando volando varios metros. Blulk , lleno de ira , se levantó , y de un golpe , mandó a Whulk 100 kms al norte. Luego se acercó a Fluttershy.

-Fluttershy , ¿estás bien?- se acercó a ella , pero no se movía. -¿Fluttershy?

La cogió entre sus patas , y lo noto. Estaba muerta. No inconsciente ni gravemente herida. Muerta.

-No , no es posible.- dijo Rarity , mientras sus amigas empezaban a llorar angustiadas. -No puede ser.

Blulk vio acercarse a saltos a Whulk , así que simplemente alzó el vuelo , y lo placo , mientras empezaba a ganar altura.

-¿Aún sigues intentandolo? Ya te dije que no puedes... , espera , me siento débil. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No hubo respuesta. Blulk solo gritaba lleno de furia , mientras deseaba que nada de esto hubiera pasado , y absorbía el poder que le había robado a las mane six y a las princesas. Y no se sabe que lo provoco , la magia de los elmentos combinada con la de las princesas , u otra cosa , pero de repente , un destello proveniente de ellos inundo todo el cielo de Equestria , para luego expandirse por todo el planeta.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Flutterhy se despertó muy angustiada , y sin saber porque , muy triste. No dejaba de pensar en una palabra : Mind. No sabía porque , pero algo le hacía creer que había pasado algo grave , pero no recordaba el que.

En toda Equestria , la misma sensación. Especialmente a las mane six , y a las princesas , que no podían evitar sentirse preocupadas , pero no saben porque.

Mientras tanto , una luz blanca entre las ruinas del castillo de las hermanas en el bosque Everfree , parecía susurrar una y otra vez : "Fluttershy".

***Tranquilos . aún queda el epílogo que va a alcanzar a una serie de fics que muchos adoran. Quería agradecer a todos los que me han leído , y a los que han dejado Reviews , su apoyo a un escritor novato. Hasta el epílogo.***


	10. Epílogo

Fluttershy se encontraba sola en las calles de una semiderruida Canterlot , corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al doblar la esquina vio el cuerpo de un pegaso negro de crin blanca muy malherido. Su tamaño triplicaba el normal. Estaba inconsciente , muy malherido , y respirando forzosamente. Fluttershy se acercó a él muy preocupada. Le toco con la pata , pero no reaccionó. Noto como una sombra le cubría desde detrás. Se giró , y vio a un pony de tierra blanco del tamaño del pegaso , de crin y ojos negros. Ella se asusto , y le disparó un rayo con su cuerno de alicornio. El pareció absorberlo , y Fluttershy no sabia porque , pero a cada momento se sentía más débil. El pony soltó una sonora carcajada , levanto sus pezuñas hacia ella , y...

Fluttershy se encontraba en su cama , acabandose de despertar. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. ¿Qué clase de criaturas eran aquellas? Se suponía que en ese mundo eran invencibles. Después de todo aquel aterrador asunto de la guerra Brony-Hater y el retorno de Ahnnilus , sus amigas y ella se habían fusionado con los elementos de la armonía , por lo que mientras estuvieran en Equestria , serían invencibles. Pero no tenía ningún sentido que ese monstruo pudiera vencerla. Más extraño aún , tenía la ligera sensación de conocerlos de antes. Intento olvidarse de ello e intento volverse a dormir , pero no podía. No era por la pesadilla , algo en su interior le decía que saliera de casa. Penso que simplemente tenía ganas de dar un paseo , pero no era eso. Cuando salió , algo en su interior la arrastraba hacía una dirección en concreto. Lo malo , es que dicha dirección iba al interior del bosque Everfree.

Todo en ella le decía "¡Vete!" , pero una voz más alta que las otras le decía que siguiera. Por primera vez en su vida , no se echo atrás , y entró en la espesura del bosque.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tierra-616 , alias : Universo Marvel

El hueco , una enorme base bajo tierra a la que solo se puede acceder mediante teleportación. Un agente de A.R.M.O.R. vigilaba los monitores de seguridad. Menuda suerte , la mejor agencia de seguridad internacional , y le tienen sentado en una silla. Se encontraba tan tranquilo , cuando de repente noto una enorme explosión. Miro los monitores buscando que había pasado , y lo que vio le extraño. En una de las cámaras se veía enfocado un muro con un enorme agujero. Era imposible , lo único que había tras él era tierra. Sin más dilación , activó la alarma.

Dos minutos después , un equipo de seguridad con el director Little Sky delante entro en la sala , pero la encontró vacía. Sin embargo , vieron otro agujero en uno de los muros por el interior del agujero , y llegaron a un almacén.

-¿Qué guardábamos aquí?- preguntó Little Sky.

-Los planos de las máquinas que construyo la inteligencia. Se nos encargó guardarlas a nosotros desde el golpe de estado de D.C.

-¿Notáis que falte algo?

Uno de los guardias entró en uno de los ordenadores de registro , y al fin encontró lo que quería.

-Oh no.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Se han llevado los planos del rayo Catexia.

"¡Alerta! Transporte dimensional no autorizado." Escucharon por los altavoces.

-¡Está en la sala de misiones!

Entraron rápidamente allí. Encontraron la sala completamente destrozada , con todos los soldados y científicos inconscientes , a excepción del Dr. Morbius , que se hallaba apoyado en la pared.

-Morbius , ¿que ha pasado?

-Un Hulk , blanco...

-¿Cómo? Bueno , ya me lo explicarás más tarde. ¿A que versión de la tierra ha viajado?

Un guardia se acercó al ordenador junto a la máquina.

-Que extraño , el ordenador no la reconoce. Es como si el historial se hubiera borrado después del viaje.

-¿Me estás diciendo de que no tenemos idea de a donde ha ido?

-Exacto.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Equestria-616

Fluttershy se encontraba caminando en medio del bosque sin saber adonde. Ese mismo día M y Cazador se habían ido acompañando a un extraño pony llamado Shadow a detener al hermano de M. Ahora , esta extraña sensación. ¿Y si era una trampa?

No pudo pensar nada más. Llego a las ruinas del castillo de las hermanas. Cuando se acercó a la puerta , empezó a oír un susurro que la llamaba una y otra vez.

-Fluttershy.

No sabía porque , pero esa voz le resultaba familiar , y se sentía segura. Abrió el portón , y en el centro de la habitación , vio una extraña luz blanca. La voz provenía de esa luz. Fluttershy estaba atemorizada , pero se fue acercando cada vez más a la luz. Sin darse cuenta , se encontraba frente a ella. Toco la luz con su cuerno , y le golpeó una oleada de recuerdos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

En Ponyville , Twilight se despertó sin motivo aparente en mitad de la noche , como si acabará de tener una pesadilla. Al resto de sus amigas les vino la misma reacción. Rarity , Rainbow Dash y Applejack despertaron a Harmony , Burning y Pablo al hacerlo. Al preguntarles que les había pasado , estás solo respondieron:

-Mind.

En Canterlot , la misma reacción por parte de Celestia Candance y Luna , solo que estás dos últimas , al despertar a sus maridos , dijeron algo diferente.

-Whulk.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Fluttershy entreabrió los ojos. ¿Qué provoco que hubiera olvidado todo aquello? Vio una figura negra delante suya. Un enorme pegaso que la miraba con una sonrisa , ofreciéndole la pezuña para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Mind?

**Esto continuara en un fic que tengo en mente , pero que todavía no tengo muy claro.**

**Puede que volvamos a vernos en "Equestria Gamma" , o "Equestria War Hulks". No tengo claro el título. Dejadme proposiciones en la review si queréis.**


	11. Prólogo para una nueva historia

En una Equestria diferente, pero sin duda, la más especial de todas*, una esfera negra en mitad de un castillo destruido en el bosque Everfree, brillaba con luz propia. Un carnero con el pelaje azul marino entro en la estancia. Murmuro unas palabras, y la esfera de energía se transformo en un enorme corcel blanco, con unos ojos oscuros como la noche. El poni se levanto del suelo furioso mirando a los lados.

-¡¿Dónde estás?! Esto no ha acabado, te voy a...-el poni se callo al ver donde se encontraba, y la figura que hallaba allí con él.-¿Tú quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Grogar. He sido yo quien te ha liberado de encontrarte atrapado en la inexistencia.

-Dime que es lo que quieres de mí.-dijo Whulk acercandosele molesto.-Porque a menos que quieras algo de mí, no tienes motivo para ayudarme.

-Eres más listo de lo que pareces. Pero créeme, sí me ayudas en mi propósito, realizaremos un viaje multiuniversal, y podrás vengarte de quien te ha hecho esto.

-Te escucho. Dime lo que vamos a hacer, pero si me engañas.-Whulk derribo una pared del castillo de una coz.

-Parece que hice bien viniendo primero a por ti. Lo primero es lo primero, empezar el reclutamiento.-un portal azul se abrió-Sígueme.-dijo entrando en el.

Whulk estuvo un poco reacio, pero al sopesar rápidamente sus alternativas, decidió seguirle, mientras el portal se cerraba a sus espaldas.

* * *

**He iniciado este proyecto par una historia conjunta. Andamos un poco faltos de personal, así que todo el que quiera participar, que me envié un PM.**

***Sí consigo hacer que mi proyecto salga adelante, sabrán a que me refiero con esto.**


End file.
